


LAZARUS

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 随手乱写，科幻背景，男役性转，BL
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“该死的天气预报，我每个月花钱买来的就是这种垃圾。”当望海用膝盖压着伏趴在地的男妓，将他的双手反剪，听到电子手铐锁定的提示音，把犯人从地上拽起来准备离开的时候——下雨了。

淡黄色的雨滴倾盆而降，那股奇怪的焦糊味让望海连打两个响亮的喷嚏。他很倒霉，体质属于极少数对B612星球的雨过敏的类型。被雨水淋湿之后，别人只是身上略微瘙痒，片刻就好，他可能要食欲不振高烧腹泻甚至晕倒。好在B612星球很少下雨，专业的天气预报也能让他及时预防。

生活中总有意外。B612大概怨着望海总是躲避它的雨，特地在他外勤巡逻时准备了一场恶意的伏击。

望海匆忙拽着男妓躲到一处幽暗的楼道里。从头顶一串向内延伸的粉色小灯推断再往里就会撞见活色生香的艳色场景。隐隐约约的靡靡之音在楼道深处幽灵般回荡。

现在B612的漫长黑夜才过去10个地球日，还有20个地球日才能看到这个星系蓝色的太阳从地平线上升起。星球入夜之后，这个叫做LAZARUS的地方会像古老圣经里记载那样复活。各种寻欢作乐的人把它从沉睡的墓穴中唤醒。LAZARUS开始吸入男男女女们的生命，再吐出浓烈的诱惑与欲望。放纵狂欢是LAZARUS唯一的主题，也是它唯一被铭记的理由。

每到黑夜降临，望海作为警察都要被调往LAZARUS。他不是去干扰狂欢的进行，而是负责平息令人不快的纠纷。快乐不容打折，在人们疯狂享乐的时候，警察们要维持快乐的秩序。

又是两个喷嚏带着强劲气流从鼻腔冲出，眼泪几欲滚落，望海背对着男妓，想要保留一点警察的尊严。

“Boss，你过敏？”男妓却嬉皮笑脸地凑上来。

“我不想打人。你把嘴闭上。”望海声色俱厉地说。

“黄雨过敏可是很严重的。Boss没带过敏药吗？”男妓一点也不怕他，继续笑嘻嘻地说。

雨水的焦糊味让望海烦躁，刚才淋上了几滴，现在脖子已经开始发痒。他解开制服上面的两颗纽扣，心烦意乱地抓着脖子上的皮肤。

这再明显不过的表现，男妓看在眼里。他趁机开始讨价还价，“Boss，你看，我也没犯什么事，就是误入别人地盘揽客才有了点小摩擦。我没有任何犯罪记录，可是个清清白白的好人。Boss，要不你放开我，我去给你找点药来？”

“闭嘴。”望海又解开了两颗纽扣，瘙痒扩大到胸口。他怀疑自己太久没有淋雨，现在对雨的抵抗力变弱了。

“那个……Boss真的不要紧吗，黄雨过敏严重的可是要去医院才行。Boss不要为了我这个无关紧要的小角色把身体搞坏了。这样吧，Boss不放我也行，把我的手铐在前面，我去买药。”男妓热情地说。

望海已经不关心男妓在说些什么了。他把纽扣全部解开，狂躁地挠着肚子。大腿内侧也在发痒，隔着布料越挠越痒越烦躁。

“Boss……”男妓还想说什么。突然从外面进来搂抱着的一男一女，他赶紧用肩膀推着心不在焉的望海让出通路。

“哟，还是个巡街的呢，真会玩。”女人弹着舌头，啧啧有声。

男人低头贴在女人耳边不知说了什么，两人一起挤眉弄眼怪笑起来。失真的声音怪异地回荡在楼道里。

往里走路过男妓身边时，那个女人突然狐疑地盯着他看了几眼，拉着男人快步离去。

要遭。看着女人熟悉的眼神，男妓知道警察小哥又带他重复了一遍之前的错误。凭借丰富的经验他知道楼道尽头有一间脱衣舞酒吧，不管老板是谁，都不会容忍别人在他的地盘揽客。还没等他把这个发现告诉警察小哥，几个气势汹汹的大汉已经出现在楼道里。

“不要误会，我们只是来避雨。巡街的抓了我，看……”男妓一脸友好的笑容，侧身展示着自己的电子手铐，希望他们能注意到那个表示锁定的红点，“外面下雨了，巡街的过敏。真的没有别的意思。”看着对面来人渐渐缓和的姿态和神色，男妓松了一口气。

“你不要愣着，也来解释两句啊。”他扭头对警察小哥抱怨。

眼前的一幕让他喉头一窒，头皮一紧。暧昧的粉色灯光下，警察小哥靠着墙满头是汗，眼神迷离地张着嘴喘息，制服大敞，裸露出大片肌肤，像极了嗑药上头连找到一张床都等不及的嫖客。更要命的是，一个不注意他已经解开腰带，急不可耐把手伸进裤子里不知道在干什么。

“各位听我解释，不是你们想的那样！！”

话音未落男妓已经和警察小哥一起被大汉们丢到了外面大街上。他焦急地看着警察小哥坐在街边像喷上了杀虫剂的虫子一样在黄雨中渐渐瘫软，只能用膝盖用力顶着他的肩膀。

“快，松开我，我能帮你。”

他叫什么名字……朝田？朝夏？望海迷迷糊糊捕捉着眼前晃动的身影，回忆着彻底昏迷前的片段。他挣扎着用指纹解开了男妓的电子手铐，被男妓半扛半拖带到了这里。男妓往他嘴里塞了一堆药，灌水灌得他快要呛死，又拿着带树叶的小树枝抽了他几下。他认为被抽那几下是男妓的报复，但男妓坚持说那是古老的祛病仪式。他怎么介绍自己的，名字是……望海凝神回忆片刻，还是放弃了。

“朝……”他就那么拖长声音犹豫着。

“朝夏啦。”晃动的影子回答他，“我就知道你肯定没记住我名字。”

体温还有点高，喉咙也有些肿，但过敏的急性发作已经得到抑制。“谢谢。”望海有气无力地说，他翻身想从那张硬邦邦的床垫上爬起来。

他虚弱的身体和朝夏一起阻止了他。

“别逞强啦，虽然我的药是好药，但不是宇宙战舰丸啊。”

“那是什么？”

“一种……神药，吃了会消除身体一切负面状态，让你觉得自己变成了一艘核动力宇宙战舰……”

“听起来很有力量。”

“是的，下面的炮口更有力量，不射光弹药不休息。”朝夏咯咯笑了起来。

望海无语地望了一眼窗外，天是黑色的，积雨云还未散去，B612的两个卫星无法看见。这让他有点分不清身在何处。他去过太多地方，然而——我现在在LAZARUS，狂欢之地。这里是B612，更早之前，我又在哪里……

他叹了口气，“我想洗个澡，总觉得身上沾着黄雨，很痒。”

“是心理作用啦，”朝夏说，“几个小时前我已经帮你洗过了。”

望海看向自己，身上裹着一件骚气的粉红色浴袍。他觉得体温又飙高了几度，“这是什么鬼东西。”他说。其实他更想说，你是怎么帮我洗澡的。

“这是小嘟嘟浴袍啊。超可爱，有个带耳朵的帽子，后面还有一根尾巴。”朝夏像一只被主人呼唤的大型犬，热情地扑上来，要帮他把帽子戴上。

望海手按在朝夏肩膀上，干脆地推开了他。

朝夏一瞬间闪过落寞的神情，立刻又换上一张笑脸，挑着眉毛问：“Boss是嫌我脏吗。”

刚动手把羞耻的粉红色小嘟嘟浴袍脱下来的望海发现自己没了浴袍就只剩一丝不挂，又带着歉意慌乱地把浴袍穿回去。“我不是那个意思。”他一边低头系着浴袍腰带一边说。

“我知道了。”朝夏胸有成竹地说，“在LAZARUS像你这么躲闪的男人只有两种情况，”他伸出一根纤长白皙的手指点在望海胸口，“要么是个毫无经验的处男——”他拖长声音故弄玄虚，仿佛在玩味着望海复杂的表情，“要么是个禁欲中的色情狂。”

朝夏的手指像沙漠里敏捷的蜥蜴钻进望海的浴袍，“Boss，你是哪一种呢？”

望海按住那根作怪的手指，身体往后一撤避开朝夏的骚扰。“哪种都不是。”

“谢谢你的照顾，我该走了。”他摇摇晃晃站起来寻找自己的衣服。朝夏没有说话，微妙地带着坏笑看他毫无头绪地东看西看。

这个狭小房间里只有一张看上去有年头的大床，一个简易拼装的衣柜，还有一张线条硬朗又笨重的金属躺椅。从衣柜半开的柜门能看到一堆颜色别致，造型诡异的衣服，光是想象一下这些衣服的用途就足以在脑中激发一堆荒唐画面。转了一圈，还是没看见自己的衣服，望海只得求助地望着朝夏。

朝夏一咂嘴，下巴一抬，示意望海跟过来。打开房间的门是一个短短的通道。左边连接着厨房，右边连接着厕所。厨房是半开放式的，旁边就是一个宽敞的露台。望海发现了两件事：第一，他的衣服包括内裤还在露台的雨棚下挂着滴水；第二，黄雨挑衅一般当着他的面又耀武扬威下了起来。

雨水的气味让他又开始喷嚏连连，眼泪汪汪，估计看起来又是一副受尽委屈无力反抗的可怜模样。朝夏把他拽回房间。

“不是我要留你。”朝夏一脸遗憾地对他耸耸肩。

这是朝夏在LAZARUS第一次不是为了上床把男人领回家。对他来说，这也是新鲜的体验。从前的每一个访客都有着清晰又明确的目的，他们带着肿胀的情欲和肿胀的下体而来，朝夏要做的就是使出浑身解数安抚那些折磨人的欲望。他一直觉得自己是在行善，他和客人们并肩作战，一同对抗与生俱来的，让人狂乱又迷失的精神黑洞的吞噬。多么可怜啊，得不到的匮乏与满足之后的空虚都在惩罚我们，唯有两个人彼此相拥做些快乐事情才能逃避孤独。

警察小哥这个异类的存在让朝夏有些郁闷。朝夏早就看到他眼底的孤独。这种敏锐的感知是他的天赋异禀，尽管警察小哥什么也没说，但朝夏知道自己不会错。为什么不肯让我来安慰你呢。警察小哥对朝夏暗示的拒绝比打他一顿还要令他受伤。越是这样严格到不近人情的自我控制，越是让人想要看看他越过边界，失控的模样。算了，我到底在想些什么，在黑夜的LAZARUS都没法正常思考了吗。

朝夏从床底下拽出一个箱子，里面是一个陌生人送给他的礼物，也是他最珍视的宝贝。他小心翼翼拿出投影设备安装好，又插入一张小巧的存储卡。警察小哥一直呆呆站在一旁疑惑地看着他。朝夏准备好一切，拿着遥控器跳到床上盘腿坐好。他拍拍身边特地空出的位置。“过来一起看吧。”为了打消警察小哥的疑虑他还加了一句，“不是那种片子啦。”

警察小哥迟疑地爬上床坐到他身旁，注意在两人中间保留了一点点不伤人的空隙。朝夏付之一笑。他关掉灯，打开了投影仪。

前面的白色墙面上出现了画面。红色的天空，红色的沙漠，红色的山脉，一个彻底红色的世界。一轮巨大得可怕的太阳悬停在山巅之上。这个荒凉死寂的红色世界一切都在发光，像是有火焰从凝固的万物中被唤醒，开始轮回中的舞蹈。一个沙哑沧桑的画外音响起，看不见的男人告诉看着这个画面的人，这是ZX259-B行星上110年才能迎来一次的日出。这一场日出会持续数十年。

很快画面又切换到另一个星球，到处是苍黑色的环形山。有着显眼奇特花纹的橙黄色星球在黑色的宇宙深空悬浮，而这个星系的太阳慢慢从星球后面探出一角，仿佛给星球镶嵌上了一颗璀璨的钻石。画外音解释这个编号PU0958L的行星上刮着一场已经持续了5个世纪的风暴，没有飞船可以着陆，只好选择在PU0958L的一颗卫星上拍摄这一场日出。

宇宙中瑰丽奇异的日出一场接一场上演。那些画面朝夏已经看过无数遍，但再度播放的每一次他都会像当初一样坠入梦幻般的世界。一旦想到在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中沉默而宏大燃烧的千亿个太阳，他就陷入一种脆弱和孤独中想要落泪。

他和送给他这些影像的陌生人在星球的投影下做爱。“不要哭。”陌生人俯身吻去他的眼泪。投影画面正好播放到日出的强光，小房间里明晃晃的一片，朝夏看到了陌生人斑白的头发，还有双目中闪烁的泪光。

旁边的警察小哥安静得像死了一般，连呼吸都轻不可闻。朝夏一度有种身边根本没有另一个人存在的错觉，在影片的间隙他担心地扭头看过去。

警察小哥圆睁双眼，满脸是泪，他咬着下嘴唇，因为过于用力都渗出血来。

他明白啊，明白壮美，明白脆弱，明白宏大，明白渺小，明白这种在宇宙中奔波无数光年去追寻一场日出的疯狂与寂寞。朝夏抚摸着警察小哥的脸，掌心湿润冰凉。他还不知道他的名字，干脆抛弃了称呼。此时此刻，他们之间不再有任何其他的身份，只是两个同样脆弱无助又寂寞的生物。值得庆幸的是，他们还能够彼此理解，彼此安慰。

朝夏解开了浴袍的腰带，这次望海没有推开他。无数个星系孤独的日出让他陷入难以描述的忧愁和苦闷中。为什么仅仅是展示一种真实的存在就可以让人如此寂寞。

温柔的吻落在他的眉心，又迟疑着覆上他的嘴唇。被自己咬破的地方因为触碰而刺痛。朝夏俯身亲吻着他，将他按倒，手掌沿着他赤裸的胸膛往下滑动，一寸一寸移到小腹，再大胆探进两腿间。

“你烫得有些异常。”朝夏停住动作，捧着他的脸，用额头抵住额头，“烧还没退吧。”

望海抹着脸上的眼泪，苦笑着说：“看来今天不凑巧呢。”

朝夏一翻身从他身上滚下来，又到衣柜里一阵翻找。他拿出一粒黑色的药片，小心分成了四份。

“这就是传说中的宇宙战舰丸。”朝夏在他眼前展示着那四分之一粒药片。“你知道吗，在LAZARUS，很多人用它来自杀。一片接一片不停服用，没有疼痛也感受不到饥饿，只有永不疲惫的欲望。听说最后衰竭而死的人看上去都异常的开心。”他眼神游离，像想起了遥远的旧事，语调伤感地说着，“想要吗，Boss？”

望海坐起来，抓住朝夏的手。“你可以叫我望海。”他用目光锁定朝夏的眼睛，含住朝夏的手指，舌头舔过指尖，将四分之一的黑色药片吞入肚中。

黑色药片像一把钥匙开启了他封闭已久的欲望之门。望海像最初见到朝夏时那样扑倒了他。警察压着他的犯人。之前是以秩序的名义，现在只为从秩序中逃逸的自己。他舔着朝夏耳朵上那一排耳钉，舌头感受着坚硬的形状。大腿顶着分开朝夏的大腿，他缓慢又强硬地埋入了朝夏的身体。

朝夏像受惊的猫一样弓起背，绷紧腰部的肌肉。望海一只手绕过胯部锁住他的腰，舌头舔过肩背的线条，野蛮地咬住了他的脖子。一股原始而蛮荒的冲动突然袭来，他想要折磨朝夏，想要看着他哭泣求饶。他将朝夏死死抵在墙壁上，让他无处可逃。

斑驳的投影落在两个人身上，他们卷入行星银色的光环中。沙哑沧桑的声音说，这是宇宙中孤独漂流的尘埃被引力捕获，围绕着共同的中心旋转。

望海知道，捕获他的是朝夏。欲望的强大引力支配着他，带他领略淋漓尽致的畅快与狂乱。他用力将自己一次又一次嵌入另一个人的深处。肉体与肉体的撞击牵动快感的潮涌，累积着难以排遣的焦虑。他近乎失控，疯狂渴求着朝夏，恨不得和另外一个人融为一体。

望海如凶猛的野兽撕咬着朝夏左边肩胛骨处色彩鲜艳有纹身的皮肤，听着画外音沉默时朝夏抑制不住的呻吟和呜咽。怀里的人绷紧小腹在颤抖，病入膏肓般大口喘息。液体飞溅到望海的脚上。他感觉自己也快到了极限，想要拔出来。

“不，就这样。”朝夏任性地捞住他的腰。

死亡般强烈的意识空白来临，他将灼热的液体留在了朝夏身体深处。

两个人像多年的情侣一样默契地为对方清洁了身体。

“作为警察，如果检查出来服用了某些药物，会被开除。”望海说。

“那你怎么办，没问题吧？”朝夏担忧地问。

“如果那样，换个地方流浪罢了。”望海淡淡地说。他平静地讲起来到B612的难民飞船，讲起宇宙深空漂流的日日夜夜，讲起在星系间穿梭时的相遇与分离。他说难民飞船里不知是谁在客舱墙上喷涂了一行鲜红的大字——相爱吧，终有一散的人们。他之前没有跟任何人说过，这真的是宇宙间最难的两件事。

四分之一粒宇宙战舰丸的效力消退得比较快，望海觉得被药物抑制降下去的体温又逐渐回升。疲倦如铅灌满他的每一处关节，他抱住朝夏的一只胳膊，眼皮沉重。

“其实相爱和别离都不难，它们会反复发生。”朝夏抚摸着他前额被汗水浸湿的黑发，“难的是如何像最初一样真诚地面对。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越放飞自我，这章有人兽，注意避雷

他在魔力的月光下奔跑，没有实质的身躯轻灵如风，一个腾跃就可以跨过数里。他飘行在绵延不绝的戈壁与黄沙之上，遥远的呼唤与星空指引着方向。在狂奔之下，他已经可以看见远处黑暗中终夜不灭的火光，沙海边缘的营地的轮廓慢慢清晰。

围成一圈的骆驼好像感知到他的到来，不安地跺脚，引得旁边躺倒休息的驼奴不得不骂骂咧咧爬起来。

他像梦境一样无声无息钻进营地边缘的一个帐篷，现出身形。里面的男人先是一惊，待看清是他，又惊喜地扑上来。男人环住他的脖子，压上了全身重量。他不满地哼哼两声，顺势往地上那张萨珊风格的旧毡毯上一躺。男人像个顽皮的孩子在他柔软的皮毛上欢快地打滚。

“望海，终于见到你了。你真的好大一只啊。”男人开心地说，伸长胳膊丈量着望海从耳朵到尾巴的长度。

他很想纠正男人自己并不叫“望海”。但他那异国语言拼成的名字每次还是会被男人嫌弃拗口，偷懒地改成自己习惯的发音。“望海。我听着就是这样。我喜欢这个名字。”

“朝夏，不要揪我尾巴。”他有点后悔现出自己的原形，现在不知道该拿那个在自己身上捏来捏去的人如何是好。

“老虎就是这样的吗。”朝夏带着敬畏和好奇抚摸着他的皮毛，“我的家乡没有老虎，只能从画像上看到。但是……”

“我不是普通老虎。”望海说，“我是白虎妖怪。”

“啊——”朝夏激动地一声大叫，眼里闪着欣喜的泪光，“我认识了一只白虎妖怪，这是几世才能修来的好运啊。”

真是一个奇特的人，望海心想，无论老虎还是妖怪，别人都避之不及，对一个既是老虎又是妖怪的凶物，朝夏却视如珍宝。

“朝夏哥，听到你的叫声了，你没事吧。”帐篷外传来询问的声音。

“没事没事，突然想起忘了重要的事。不要紧，你好好休息去。”朝夏赶紧打发了外面的人。他长吁一口气枕在老虎爪子上，“安盘陀，跟你说过那个粟特通译。要不是他，我根本到不了疏勒，更不要说把经卷带走了。不过，经卷是我的任务，而在任务之外……”他抚摸着巨大的虎爪，“我遇到了你，或者说，你找到了我更为贴切吧。”

“为什么觉得是我找到了你？”望海问。

“我只是一介凡人。你来到我梦中，又来到我身边。妖怪不会只是找个人类聊天——虽然你不知道在这异国他乡、离家万里的地方，有人能跟我聊天我有多开心。一直没有问你……你找到了我，想要的是什么。想要经卷，还是我的命，还是别的什么东西？我一直在拖延问出这个问题，因为见到你，我就开心得忘了一切。”朝夏翻身张开胳膊，贪心地要把大老虎整个搂入怀中。“你好漂亮。”

望海没有回答朝夏的问题。他爪子一掀，将缠上来的朝夏拨开。他站起来，抖抖皮毛，野兽巨大的身躯仿佛要把帐篷撑坏。

“不害怕吗？”望海露出尖牙凑近朝夏脖子上的血管。温暖、脆弱、香甜，那红色的东西。他抑制着自己嗜血的兽性。慧光用他的一世修为化解了望海的凶戾之气，开启灵识，让他通了人性。他不再只是为了香甜的红色而存在。

“我怕死。”朝夏伸手抚摸那颗毛茸茸的大脑袋。

望海在他放肆的抓揉下折起耳朵。

“死了就见不到这么漂亮的白虎了。”

奇特的异乡人——在梦中与白虎玩耍谈心。放弃了途经于阗的商队，选择了经由龟兹去往玉门关，只因为妖灵能够在天山山脉附近现身。是寂寞吗，来自遥远大海彼方的异乡人，在干涸的世界遇到一个心意相通的存在。是寂寞吗，对于虎妖来说，发现异乡人的梦境向他敞开之时，他何尝不是欣喜若狂。

慧光啊，虎妖默念着僧人之名，你给了我寂寞。

望海伸出多刺的舌头，舔过朝夏的锁骨，在他的喉咙略微停留，又舔上了朝夏的脸。朝夏微微抖了一下，鼻腔里发出一声呻吟。那声音勾起望海奇异的欲望，他忍不住埋入朝夏颈间轻轻撕咬。朝夏再度轻声呻吟，依旧放任他胡闹。

想要这个人身上沾满自己的味道。他先是一只老虎，再是一个妖怪，最后有了一颗人的心和人的欲望。他用牙齿扯开朝夏的衣襟，在凌乱的织物之中用舌头探寻着柔嫩的肌肤。朝夏紧张又有些难受地蜷缩着，慌乱的双手在他的皮毛上胡乱揉搓。他能察觉到虎妖在想什么。

“望海，”朝夏叫着他的名字，用带着颤抖却异常温柔的声音说道，“我可以做你的雌虎。”

蜡烛把野兽巨大的黑影投到帐篷壁上，在这个狭小的空间里充满了狰狞的腥臊。幽暗中老虎金色的眼睛像盯紧猎物般凝视着异乡人。

朝夏起身取下挂在帐篷门口的黑色环首刀。他拔出长刀，将刀插在离毡毯不远的地方。解开衣带，一件件脱下衣物。他吹灭蜡烛，躺到毡毯上。“过来，虎。”朝夏呼唤着黑暗中的那团影子。

猛兽的眼睛像宝石一样发亮。朝夏的气味充满他的鼻腔，温暖、脆弱、香甜，气味仿佛化作一股热流在体内奔涌。他胡须箕张，呼吸粗重，迈着沉重的步子，像斑斓的织物缓缓将他的雌虎覆盖。

望海用力甩头，又拍了脸颊两巴掌，让自己从奇怪的幻象中清醒过来。他张开双手十指，握成拳，又重复之前的动作，一再确认那不是两只毛茸茸的大爪子。

“怎么样，天国甲虫的滋味。”朝夏靠在他身上，眯着眼，一脸恍惚地问，“看到了什么幻觉？”

“好像是地球上的事情。”望海说。

“地球？那可真是太古老了。听说我们都是地球人的后代，但地球到底是怎样的地方。连我的日出影像里也没有。”朝夏心不在焉地说。

“幻觉里是黄色的沙漠。”

“终于知道祖先们为什么要离开地球了。”

“我变成了野兽。”望海回想着虎的样子。

“不算离谱，嗑了天国甲虫之后变成噩梦一样的怪物才是真的惨。”朝夏不知想到什么，神经质地笑了起来。

“你在我的幻觉里。”

“也是野兽？”

“是人类。”

“你吃了我？”

“我上了你。”

“我技术怎么样，你开心吗？”朝夏听到感兴趣的内容，好像瞬间清醒了一些，手又开始不老实地乱摸。

望海吸着房间里还没散尽的天国甲虫燃烧后的特殊味道，仿佛又回到幻觉中继续那个遥远星球遥远时代的梦境。

白虎阴茎上密密麻麻的软刺竖起，看上去像某种狰狞的武器。朝夏皱着眉头，分开腿，痛苦地接纳着他的进入。野兽的本能让望海张着血盆大口想要撕咬，想用倒刺把疼痛带给敏感的肉壁。但伏趴在身下的人那么纤细而脆弱，他害怕朝夏受伤，耐着性子，缓慢地动作。朝夏咬着牙倒吸冷气的声音让望海犹豫，他伸出舌尖轻舔着朝夏的背作为安抚。在沙漠略感寒冷的深夜，他尝到冰凉的汗水的味道。白虎将颤抖的男人裹入柔软浓密的毛中，人与兽两具身躯紧紧贴合在一起。

“不要紧。”朝夏扭动着腰刺激望海。望海知道他的心意，渐渐加快了动作。

怀里的人像狂风中的红柳一般随着野兽的力道摆动。朝夏把所有声音都压抑在喉咙里，只能听见他急促而紊乱的鼻息和偶尔漏出的不成腔调的痛苦呜咽。

帐篷外传来脚步声和轻微的金属碰撞声，商队巡夜的护卫靠近了。朝夏挣扎着伸手拔出毡毯边斜插着的环首刀握在手里，紧张得肌肉都绷硬了。

望海明白，这时候无论是谁闯入帐篷撞见朝夏与野兽交合的光景，朝夏都会绝无犹豫斩杀来人。男人心中毫不隐藏的凶狠杀念感染着与他心意相通的白虎。望海忍不住要咆哮着撞破帐篷冲出去撕碎外面的护卫。但欲望爆发，横扫一切的意识洪流阻止了他。朝夏紧握着环首刀在他怀中大张着嘴无声抽搐。白虎弓起脊背，阴茎上的倒刺如防御的刺猬一样根根张起，让朝夏无法逃离，野兽火热粗重的喘息和精液一起喷出。

护卫在朝夏的帐篷前迟疑片刻，仿佛察觉到什么，快步离去。白虎收回投向帐篷外冰冷的目光，低头温柔地舔舐怀里瘫软的男人。

“带刺的吗……”朝夏骑在望海腰上，听他讲完幻觉里的情事，看上去心驰神往。他按住望海的肩膀，低头注视着他，“我有那样的道具，如果你想要……”

幻觉里是那么真实，何必需要道具，道具难道还会给他一身如厚重织毯的皮毛吗。望海扭身想去拿装着天国甲虫的盒子。“不行。不能太频繁，会引起意识错乱。”朝夏抓住望海手腕，认真地说。“虽然LAZARUS不需要理智，但街上疯子够多了，他们没有招新人入伙的计划。这边正常人反而有些人手不足。”

“跟你在一起，我已经是个疯子了。”望海伸手抚上朝夏的腰，一路沿着身体线条摸上去。

“你确实不正常，在LAZARUS的勤务干了这么久，居然还守身如玉。怎么受得了。”朝夏拉长身体享受着他的抚摸。“在我之前，你上一次跟人上床是什么时候？”

“我想抽烟。”望海避而不答。

朝夏发出不满的鼻音，用一种“绝对有什么问题”的眼神扫了望海一眼，还是乖乖去找他的宝贝去了。

“自动卷烟器。”朝夏得意地把一个带手摇柄的银色小机器放在地上，又拿出几个金属密封盒一字排开，豪气地摊开双手，“烟丝味道要哪种，常见的都有。”

“雪茄味的有吗？”

朝夏弹了个清脆的响指作为回答。他把烟丝倒进小机器上面的漏斗，将手摇柄转了一圈。一松手，手摇柄“啪”地弹回原位，一根带白色过滤嘴的香烟从侧面的滑槽里滚了出来。他如法炮制了四根烟，丢给望海两根。“去露台吧。”

两个人趴在露台栏杆上抽烟。望海穿了一条内裤，朝夏赤条条的不着片缕。

“会被看到吧。”望海侧目。

“LAZARUS穿衣服的反而比较奇怪。要是那种穿得整整齐齐，扣子扣到最上面一颗的，除了你这样的警察就只有税务官了。”朝夏满不在乎地说。他看了一眼望海，突然笑了，“其实哪里需要这么多理由，跟你在一起，何必穿衣服。”

望海喷出一团浓浓的烟雾挡在两人之间。朝夏是个爽朗又直率的人，无论是身边这一个还是幻觉中那个。朝夏会剥去他自以为坚固的防御，直指连他自己都看不清的内心最深处的渴望。所以，在数不清的世纪之前，才会有一只虎妖，穿过广袤的沙海，不远千里奔向那个唯一能将自己捕获的罗网。

望海抬头望向天空。晴朗无云的夜空一左一右挂着B612的两个卫星。在拉格朗日L4点上的被叫做“过去”，滞后的L5点上的叫做“现在”。当“过去”已经划过天穹，“现在”才珊珊到来。最初到达B612上的人应该是个无可救药的悲观主义者，将一种黑色幽默留在了B612漫长的夜里。

从露台往下看，LAZARUS迷人的夜景一览无余。各种店铺招牌卖力地凸显着自己的存在感，无数色彩鲜艳诱人的灯火跃动，连绵成朦胧的光带，在大地上流淌成一幅画。尘世五光十色的欲望炫耀着威能。LAZARUS就如它的名字，腐朽与荣光集于一体，爱与死都是它的故事，没人知道它到底处于活着，死亡，还是复活之间的哪一种状态。它是矛盾的巢穴，无数人性脆弱的细丝织就它华美绝伦如梦幻泡影般的宫殿。

两个光溜溜的世界之王在宫殿之巅看着夜景抽烟。朝夏随手将烟头弹入空中。望海的目光追随着那个赤红的火星旋转着经历漫长的坠落跌入地面的尘埃。烟头在消失之前猛然变亮，火花四溅。他将自己手上的烟头在脚底踩熄。这无关道德，只是他觉得坠落和碰撞有种痛感的隐喻在里面。

“怎么样，景色漂亮吗？”朝夏问。

望海沉默地点头。

朝夏的吻像雨滴落在耳朵上。不是B612让人过敏的黄雨，是另外的世界干净清爽又温热的雨，带来万物生长的消息。望海转头望着朝夏，看到LAZARUS所有的灯火都在他的眼底点亮。仿佛虎妖在那一刻附身，他与朝夏心意相通。

他将朝夏压在露台的栏杆上。

朝夏说得很对——他们两个人在一起，何必穿衣服。


	3. Chapter 3

天还没亮，朝夏就被营地的喧嚣吵醒。他就这么赤身裸体在沙漠中睡了一夜没有被冻死，全靠大猫温暖的毛皮。望海舔了一下他的脖子，朝夏转过头，又抱住了大猫。

“过不了多久就要拔营，你怎么办，就这样跟着我吗。商队的人估计会被你吓得一路狂奔到长安……想想倒也节省了时间。”朝夏埋在皮毛中吸着大猫的味道。

望海懒洋洋地打了个滚，白虎消失了，一个赤裸的黑发青年躺在朝夏身边。望海对着朝夏眨眨眼。

朝夏吓得瞬间坐起，脸色一下子变白又一下子变红最后慢慢变黑。他揪住黑发青年的耳朵，又羞又恼，连声音都颤抖起来，“你……你居然可以变成人的样子……那些刺……我……你……欺负人的坏猫！”

望海无辜地看着他，“你没有问过我啊，我以为你就喜欢跟老虎……疼疼疼，放手。”他从气恼的朝夏手里救下自己的耳朵。

“你太坏了，以后我就算跟别的老虎，也不会跟你！”朝夏气得都不知道自己在说什么，赌咒发誓要戒了望海。突然，一个喷嚏打断了他满嘴的牢骚。

“把衣服穿上再说吧，给我也找一件。”望海双手捂在自己两腿间，挡住朝夏不断往某个地方看去的怨恨目光。

“安盘陀，粟特人，通译。葛勒，突厥人，护卫。”朝夏带望海认识随行的人。这个两百多人的商队由大大小小的西域行商组成。朝夏这个三人小队几乎是商队里面最轻微不起眼的存在了。

粟特通译安盘陀看上去年纪不大，还没有长出虬须，两只大眼睛配上一对招风耳，黑瘦得像山上的野猴。听朝夏说安盘陀从会走路就跟着商队到处跑，去过旧波斯的泰西封双子城，见过西边一望无际的大水，认得金山下可汗大帐的狼旗，是个经验丰富的通译和向导。他和朝夏平时都通过唐国话交谈。

突厥护卫葛勒长相不像东边的突厥人，高鼻深目更像黑突厥的杂种胡。他脸上有一道长疤，眉弓阴影下的黑眼珠像是要吞人的沼泽，散发着一股凶性。葛勒身材高大，望海只能勉强到他肩膀。他居高临下审视着望海，望海迎着目光看向他。两人目光相触的瞬间，葛勒后退一步，一言不发扭头走开了。

人形的望海长得一副东方人模样，头发简单挽了个髻，一身黑衣，瘦瘦小小个子也不高，朝夏顺水推舟说是自己同族。至于沙海之中怎么会突然冒出个同族，朝夏不说，也没人再多过问。走南闯北的安盘陀是个开朗活泼的性子，也不拘束，很快就主动拉着望海聊了起来。

两人用粟特语聊天，突厥人隔着一段距离旁听，朝夏一脸茫然看着他们三个。这个唯一语言不通的人俨然成了新生四人小队里的局外人。

“你们在聊什么，选好地方了吗？”朝夏问望海。

“选好什么？”望海不解。

“在哪里动手啊。沙漠里找个没人的地方，把我杀了一扔，东西一分就能回家啦。你们还可以当着我的面商量。谁按手，谁按脚，谁下刀。我一边听你们说话一边陪笑点头，‘对对对’‘是是是’。是不是看上去蠢极了。”朝夏折了一根红柳枝拿在手里，闷闷不乐地挥舞着。

“没这种事。你可是我的雌虎，谁想动你莫不是活得不耐烦了。”望海一本正经地说。

他不提还好，可能是想到被老虎压着的感受，朝夏又涨红脸用红柳枝抽他。

“你还没回我，找我到底是要干什么？”朝夏收起红柳枝，正色道。

望海也没想隐瞒，痛快地说：“帮忙收敛一副骨骸，交给寺庙。”

朝夏没料到他托付的是这么一件事，一时愕然。他思忖片刻，叹息道：“你一个妖怪记挂着这样的事，那骨骸一定不是寻常人吧。”

望海的目光投向绵延的黄沙深处，低声说：“是唐国僧人慧光。”

在虎妖眼中，慧光是个蠢人。一个出家人，偏偏要来管妖怪的闲事。

慧光收服了为害一方的虎妖，没有让虎妖形神俱灭，而是带着他隐居到戈壁中一处有泉眼的隐蔽山谷。唐国僧人是一个寡言又倔强的人，开荒种地自食其力，一边研习佛法，一边给妖灵讲经，就这样日复一日过着无聊的苦修生活。

虎妖当然听不进半个字。他本来就是天地间自由的生灵，杀人嗜血也只是天真的本性。虎妖不明白慧光费尽力气到底想要做什么。人这种东西，活不过几十年就要死。慧光用他的余生陪着一只完全无法理解他的妖灵，怎么想也找不到意义。

戈壁酷烈的风沙经年累月，一天天吹老了僧人。但虎妖能看见，在那具苍老枯槁的身躯里面，已经渐渐凝聚出五彩的神圣的光。那是佛法的力量，也是慧光能把妖灵收拾得服服帖帖的原因。

但是慧光熬不过寿命，虎妖知道，他要死了。虎妖默默等待着僧人的死亡，等待天地间不可抗拒的规律将他解放。他又可以自由自在地释放天性，追逐欲望，过上随心所欲的日子。

在一个春夜里，缁衣僧人盘腿坐在月光下冥想。白虎现出身形懒洋洋地趴在他脚边晒着月亮。慧光睁开眼，从怀里拿出一截干枯的枝条。他拈起枯枝，对着妖灵微笑。一朵洁白的优昙钵花毫无预兆在枝头缓缓绽放。

白虎震惊地目睹那朵花在月下放出五彩光华，连他这样愚钝的野兽也明白发生了什么——慧光佛法大成，已经获得了超越轮回的力量。

慧光庄严神圣的法相让白虎不知不觉伏低头，由衷敬畏。

“诸法因缘生，缘谢法还灭。”慧光吟诵着佛陀的偈语，天地间响彻他的声音。

“我，可以在这里了断一切因缘。”老僧平静地仰面承受着月光，“但是，我还愿意看到花开在曾经开过的枝头。”

他托着优昙钵花放在白虎鼻尖，笑着说：“送给你。”

白虎想也不想一口吞掉白花，野兽黑暗浑浊的心灵里突然照进了一束灵光。他眼中的世界变了模样。

慧光双掌合十，头缓缓垂到胸前，没了呼吸，像一个凡人那样溘然长逝。

白虎静静把头搁在老僧膝上，他忽然发现一件重要的事——数十年孤独相对的光阴里，慧光从来没有摸过他。

我摸着难道不舒服吗，望海无数次怀疑自己皮毛的手感。是朝夏热情的抚摸拯救了深陷自我怀疑快要抑郁的白虎。在跋涉一天扎营之后，朝夏会迫不及待拉着望海在安盘陀和葛勒的诡异目光注视下钻进帐篷。他封好帐篷的门帘就催着望海变成老虎，然后扑上去又吸又摸直到一脸痴笑神志恍惚。

如果严肃克制的慧光这样对待虎妖望海，是不是山谷里就是另一个故事了。白虎变成人形，躲过朝夏袭来的魔爪。“安盘陀来了，该吃饭啦。”

话音刚落，粟特少年轻快的脚步声在帐篷外响起。“朝夏哥，望海哥，过来一起吃还是我给你们端过来？”

朝夏和望海并肩走在荒漠里，远远避开营地。所有骆驼在望海靠近时都会发狂，白天他就像一截尾巴吊在商队末尾，晚上太阳下山之后他也更愿意在营地之外游荡。

月色如水银泻地，像极了慧光圆寂那一晚的月光。望海解开衣袍，化作虎形。朝夏骑到他背上，紧紧揪住他的颈毛。他驮着朝夏朝着一个方向飞奔，起落的力道踏碎地面盐碱结成的脆壳，在身后扬起一阵尘沙。疾驰片刻之后，连朝夏都闻到了水的气息。光秃秃的沙丘间突然出现成片的芦苇，水流潺潺的声音令人和虎都精神一震。

望海将朝夏抖落在沙地上，不顾他的抱怨，丢下他欢快扑进水中。冰冷的河水洗去他一身疲惫，他兴奋地放声咆哮，在河中跳跃翻滚。

朝夏很快加入进来。但他不敢跳入泛着寒气的河水，只是脱光衣服在河边擦拭着身体。

老虎站在河中，湿漉漉的身体反映着月光，像白银铸成般闪闪发亮。

朝夏入迷地看着他。望海感受到他炽热的目光，三步并作两步跑回他身边。温暖的掌心落在头顶，望海眯起眼惬意地享受着朝夏的抚摸。老虎在地上开心地打滚，巨大的身躯压倒了一片芦苇。他爬起来，又变成黑发的青年。

朝夏从背后抱住他，双手扣在他胸前。“我想骑老虎。”他凑到望海耳边说。

“刚才不是骑过了？”望海奇怪地说。

朝夏的手向下滑去，望海呼吸一窒，喉头滑动，用力吞咽着唾沫。月光里有精怪才能感知的魔力，但朝夏这个凡人好像也受到月光影响，他忘记了之前的信誓旦旦。

发烫的身体紧贴着他。“我要老虎，带刺的那种。”朝夏舔着望海的耳朵。

原来我是个这么糟糕的人吗。望海手掌搭在额头上，两眼直勾勾地望着天花板。嗑药之后满脑子奇怪的性幻想。这性幻想也过于详细。闻所未闻的名字，见所未见的景色，匪夷所思的经历——像是思想被外星人劫持了。

望海曾经听过这样的歪理邪说：人的大脑就是一个思想和记忆的发报器，源源不断对外发送着自己的所思所感。这种大脑发出的特殊电波会带着独有的频率在宇宙中毫无规律地游走，慢慢衰减，最后消散。如果正巧有人的大脑跟电波处于相同的频率又在电波扩散的路径上，那么这个人就会接受到来自另一个人的思想和记忆。时不时总会有人声称看到了自己的前世，其实看到的只是陌生人的过去。

可惜这个歪理邪说没有给出大脑电波的辐射距离和衰减时间的数据。

数千万光年之外，几十个世纪之前——我大概创造了空前绝后的记录。

真有这么强韧的思想吗，比我们速朽的肉体还要难以磨灭。如果真是那样，我应该给脑袋装上一个可以调节频率的控制器，捕捉那些在宇宙中漂流的故事。我不必成为神就能化身千万。那些故事像最忠实的猎犬将漫长的人生旅途叼来交付于我，使我跨越短暂生命的限制抵达时空的每一个角落。

如脱缰野马般越来越狂放的想象让望海颤栗，他深深呼吸平静下激动的心，认清现实的自己不过是一个在肉欲和颓废中堕落，即将丢掉工作的普通警察而已。

与朝夏的相遇是无意义人生中解离出的奇异片段。他习惯性地望向窗外的黑暗——B612是个只有过去和现在，没有未来的行星。也许可以藉由一个契机，离开讨厌的黄雨和长达30天让他需要不断大把吃药抵抗抑郁的黑夜。说起来，遇见朝夏之后，他没有再吃过药。

旁边躺着的朝夏翻了个身，迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛。“望海，我梦见你了。”他混浊的声音带着没睡醒时浓重的鼻音。

你一直在我梦里。望海没有说话，伸出胳膊抱住朝夏。

朝夏像只慵懒的猫，张开手脚裹住了令人安心的热源。

“肚子饿了。”朝夏双手在床上一撑，准备爬起来做饭。一旁的望海变了神色。

“又是做意大利面吗？”他沉痛地问。

“今天想吃哪种口味，粗面还是细面？”

望海抓住他的胳膊，“点外卖吃吧，让我请客好不好。”

小型飞行器将一个方盒子送到露台，望海扫描虹膜支付了账单。两个人把桌椅搬到露台上，拆开方盒子取出里面大大小小的餐盒。

“这么多。”朝夏看着一桌丰盛的菜肴说。

“我要了四人份的套餐。”望海已经迫不及待开始狼吞虎咽。

朝夏一边喝着饮料一边回忆刚才的梦境。在梦里，警察也是个害羞又认真的人，依然不够坦率，缺乏热情，过于内敛，但是一旦敞开心扉感情就浓烈得自己都控制不住。他们在一个特别展览上相遇。仅仅是一眼对视的时间朝夏就像中邪一样决定要喜欢这个人。他从不是个拖泥带水的人，立刻缠住展览上的望海问个不停。望海好像知道很多，对着一件件展品为一个初次见面的陌生人耐心讲解。结束之后，他顺理成章请望海吃了一顿饭，又顺理成章要到了望海的联系方式。把望海按在床上的时候，在爱意和欲望的亢奋中他莫名其妙感到一种深深的欣慰，好像为这一刻已经等待了太长时间。

他喜欢望海，这个性格与他截然不同的人怎么看都可爱。调戏起来可爱，捉弄起来可爱，别扭时可爱，抱怨时可爱，委屈时可爱，独自发呆时可爱，无可奈何时可爱，笑和哭都可爱。每当他夸赞望海时，对方那一脸高兴又不好意思的样子也非常可爱。

“我脸上粘着什么东西吗？”望海从食物中抬起头，狐疑地看着他。

“没有，只是在想我做的意大利面可能真的不好吃。”朝夏托着腮，懒散地说。

“不是不好吃……是我们已经吃了五天面了……”望海很无奈。

“那个客人送来好多，一直没吃完。总觉得是客人的心意不能浪费。”朝夏用眼神示意望海看厨房里的大纸箱。

望海挺直身体，“话说我一直待在这里……没有影响你工作吗？”

“影响到工作的应该是你吧。我无所谓，反正已经买了票。”

“什么票？”

“天亮的时候，我就要离开B612了。”


	4. Chapter 4

望海抱着朝夏掀开帐篷的门帘躬身钻了进去。他把熟睡的朝夏放到毡毯上，动作轻柔，生怕弄醒了他。其实他不用这么小心。河滩的芦苇丛中无人打扰，一人一虎在月光下忘我地疯狂交媾。他在朝夏体内凶猛地进出，用带刺的舌头刺激朝夏一次次硬起。可怜的朝夏在野兽的折磨下连射四次快要脱力晕死过去。他在河边为朝夏擦去身上秽物时，朝夏的双腿都在发抖。现在恐怕只有一盆雪水迎头浇上才能将他弄醒。

情欲滋生的燥热还没有完全从野兽的胸膛平息。望海觉得跟朝夏单独待在帐篷里又会忍不住扑向他，干脆到营地外的荒漠里独自吹风。

扎营地是河流故道。已经干涸的古河床上全是板结的盐碱，踩上去又酥又脆，一步一个清晰的脚印。在沙漠里，没有什么比一个湖泊、一条河流、一个生命的出现与消失更自然的事。汉时有西征的将军带着一支军队深入沙漠，向导和地图都告诉将军，在他们前进的方向上有个被当地部族称为“旧水”的大湖。当干渴的军队来到一片寸草不生、望不到边的白茫茫的盐碱地时，将军看着地图叫来向导。旧水在哪里，他问。向导跪地叩头不语。将军举起长矛深深刺入黄沙。这里就是旧水，干裂的嘴唇发出悲叹，我们回不去了。

古河床上突然出现两串陌生的脚印，在脚印旁边还有一个闪着亮光的圆圆的小东西。望海拾起来一看，是一枚古波斯萨珊银币。一面是不知哪位大胡子众王之王模糊的侧脸，一面是袄教的圣火祭坛和祭司。夜风中有尖锐刺耳的呼啸，他嗅着空气，闻到一丝若有若无香甜的血的气息。

望海跟着脚印继续往前走了一段路，见到一个黑影迎面朝他走来。浓烈的杀气弥漫，虎妖舔着牙齿。

看到是他，高大的突厥护卫收起手上的长刀，眼睛像野狼一样在月下发亮。葛勒对着望海恭敬地行礼。

“杀的是谁？”望海直率地问。

“前天康拂耽延收留的那个落单的粟特商人。”葛勒满不在乎地说，“一个人出门行商连护卫都不带，沙漠里总是会出意外。”

“你掉了这个。”望海把手中的萨珊银币抛了过去。

葛勒接住银币，塞进随身的钱袋。他从腰带上解下一个鼓鼓的漆皮囊，递给望海。“龟兹的上等蒲桃酒，一个银币可买不到这好东西，我一口没喝，送你。”

望海收下漆皮囊。“你不怕我说出去？”

一阵悠长的狼嚎从远处传来，沙漠游荡的狼群闻到了死人的味道，呼朋引伴。望海和葛勒不约而同沉默，等待狼嚎停止。

“天山脚下精怪多，经常行走这一带的人都听过各种故事。望海哥，”突厥人学着安盘陀的语气叫他，拇指拂过脸上的长疤，“你眼珠子还是金色的，注意一下。”

焉耆的驻军告诉商队，三个月前有一股突厥败兵逃入大漠，一直在骚扰焉耆与玉门关之间的商路，让商队务必小心通行。商队头领康拂耽延在焉耆又多雇了几个经验丰富的护卫，花费由每个小商队分摊。商队在焉耆修整的两天里，又陆续有小商队加入，最后规模扩大到几近四百人。

跟焉耆到玉门关之间有着“瀚海”、“流沙”、“沙海”等称呼的千里茫茫大漠相比，之前途经的沙漠都只能算小沙丘。朝夏听从安盘陀的建议，添了两匹骆驼，带上充足的食物和水。望海找来一个结实的木头箱子，隔得远远地指挥驼奴绑在骆驼上。

“寅时就要出发，早点休息。这是什么？”朝夏懒懒地倚在老虎柔软的肚子上，对着蜡烛的光望着水精杯里浑浊如血浆的红色液体。很快他的注意力就被那个漂亮的吐火罗水精杯吸引，拿在手上转来转去看不够。

“龟兹的蒲桃酒，尝尝。”

朝夏喝了一小口。“好香，香得不像酒。”他赞叹道，忍不住一口气喝光了一杯。他迫不及待地打开漆皮囊，又把杯子斟满。“我现在就像唐国的皇帝，不，皇帝也不会枕着老虎，拿水精杯喝蒲桃酒。”朝夏骄傲地举起酒杯。

望海晃着黑色的尾巴尖，表示赞同。他已经喝过一些蒲桃酒，正在享受酒带来的微醺的感觉。

“怎会有如此好喝的酒。”朝夏小口啜饮着蒲桃酒，仔细品尝滋味，没有再像之前那样莽撞地一口喝光。

望海的尾巴也像是带上了醉意，拨开朝夏的衣襟，像一条长虫钻了进去。隆起的鼓包一路向下拱去，最后停在朝夏的大腿根处。

“别闹，痒。”朝夏一巴掌拍在作怪的尾巴上。他很少喝酒，面色绯红，已有醉意。

望海伸出利爪，勾住朝夏松松垮垮的腰带，轻轻一扯就拽下腰带，带得衣襟大开。

朝夏长袍下面什么也没穿，一条黑白相间的尾巴搭在他肚子上，像蛇一样缠着朝夏的大腿。老虎微微收紧了尾巴的力道，朝夏带着鼻音慵懒地“嗯”了一声。望海觉得有趣，继续用尾巴挑拨朝夏的下体。

“坏猫。”朝夏有了反应，苦闷地扭动着腰。

老虎小心地把利爪缩回爪垫，再伸爪把朝夏拨得横过来，下半身朝向自己的头。他毛茸茸的脑袋挤到朝夏两腿间，伸长舌头从会阴开始沿着往上舔过去。

朝夏的呻吟立刻带上了哭腔，又在刺激下本能地分开腿挺起腰胯迎接。

望海控制着力道和舌头上的尖刺，一下接一下地舔着。每次舔到柔嫩敏感的顶端，朝夏都要扬起脖子微微颤抖。老虎坚硬的胡须扎着大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，朝夏抬起双腿想要避开，这个动作又让要害全部暴露在望海面前。他在两难挣扎中抓着老虎的脑袋，喘息不停。

野兽温热灵活的舌头比人手还要灵巧。很快朝夏就抑制不住，涨红了脸，反弓起脊背，抬起下身，痛苦地呜咽把折磨他的欲望都倾泻在望海嘴里。老虎舔舔嘴，将那些粘稠的液体吞得一干二净。

疲倦和醉意让朝夏趴在老虎身上喘息。他突然振作精神抬手敲在老虎脑袋上，恨恨道：“你怎么这么坏。”

望海此刻乖巧如猫，体贴地说：“休息去吧，进了大漠很辛苦，不会再折腾你了。”

朝夏一把揪住老虎胡须，揪得望海龇牙咧嘴。“我偏要你折腾我。”

离开焉耆两日之后，果然如安盘陀所说，河流和绿洲都像被大漠吞噬了一样再难看见。走兽飞鸟统统绝迹。满目黄沙白盐明晃晃的日光，天上没有一丝云彩。每个人都把自己裹在层层麻布中，抵御风沙烈日的侵扰。这个极度干旱的天地里，草木枯死之后都不会腐朽，而是变成白骨一样白森森的颜色，直到被黄沙掩埋。

大漠中最令人恐惧的是沙暴。每当变幻莫测的沙暴来临之前，骆驼都会聚在一起悲鸣示警。经验丰富的康拂耽延会指挥着迅速收拢队伍，人和牲畜挤在一起熬过沙暴的侵袭。沙暴来时，暴风裹着黄沙铺天盖地，摧枯拉朽向前。连毒辣的日头都被扬起的尘沙遮蔽，正午也会霎时暗如黄昏。细沙往着耳鼻孔窍以及一切缝隙里乱钻，令人几乎无法呼吸，苦不堪言。

朝夏生在海上岛国，从来没有见过这等阵势，骆驼一悲鸣他就开始陷入绝望，觉得自己有几条命都不够丢在沙暴里。他甚至怀疑没有再走出瀚海的那一天，永远无法回到长安。望海始终坚定地护在他身边寸步不离，用自己的身躯为他遮挡风沙。只要握住望海的手，他就能在沙暴的折磨中渐渐镇定下来。

苦难的日子漫长得看不到头，但是朝夏也被大漠锤炼得愈加坚韧。熬过几次沙暴之后，恐惧减弱，疾风刮起之前他开始主动帮安盘陀和葛勒赶骆驼。在日常行进中，他甚至能咬牙跟上葛勒的脚步，没有再拖慢速度，成为小队的负担。突厥人什么也没说，但看朝夏的目光里已慢慢有了肯定。望海还是一如既往跟在商队的最后。朝夏不时会回头寻找长长队伍末端那个让他牵挂的小黑点。无论相隔多远，望海总能捕捉到朝夏的目光，挥手作为回应。在需要的时候，他会以最快速度赶到朝夏身边。

“走出大漠还有多久？”朝夏问。

望海已经不记得他问过多少遍了。“感觉到沙暴转弱了吗，已经走到一半了。还记得今晚要做的事吗？”他拍拍脚边的木箱。为了方便朝夏背负，他已在木箱上绑好了布条。

“走吧。”朝夏背起木箱，骑到已经变为白虎的望海身上。望海朝着慧光圆寂的山谷奔去。

在大漠开始变冷的夜风中，朝夏眺望着远方的星空。他突然伏在望海耳边说：“那些星辰之上，会不会也有人在看着我们呢？”

全力奔跑的望海没有余裕回答。朝夏也并不在乎，他好像只是想在瀚海之夜的荒凉与寂寞包围中和望海说说话。

“如果有一天，我可以变成鸟儿飞翔，我一定像今晚这样背着你飞到星辰之上。”

约莫半个时辰之后，终于来到山谷。朝夏跳下虎背，好奇地打量着望海被困了数十年的地方。山谷比想象中小得多。因为无人打理，菜地荒芜得看不出从前的样子，宝贵的泉眼也被黄沙堵塞。一间倾颓的茅草小屋半埋沙中。白虎扑到黄沙上又挖又刨，最后他掀开一块木板，露出下面的尸骨。

山谷里比外面的大漠戈壁潮湿，可能是虫子一类的东西将尸体啃得只剩白骨。朝夏按照唐国人的习惯，焚香告罪之后，准备收敛尸骨。当他伸手触碰到慧光的骨头时，他抬头看向望海。

在明亮的月光和漫天星斗下，朝夏泪流满面。

“奇怪。”他平静地说，“不知为何，眼泪就出来了。”

望海默然看着朝夏一边流泪一边用破破烂烂的僧衣包起慧光的骨骸，恭恭敬敬装入带来的木箱中。朝夏的眼泪每一滴都落在他心上。望海没有慧光那样的神通，可以看透轮回，知晓过去未来。但在这一刻，恍如大梦初醒，他终于明白了慧光圆寂前的话——

花开在曾经开过的枝头。

白虎化为人形，望海一步步走向朝夏。他像是跨越了无数岁月的阻隔，终于再度与这个人相见。上一世，他是高僧，斩断了尘世情缘，连一个抚摸都不肯给他。这一世——望海抱住朝夏，用力亲吻着他。

“怎么突然就哭了？”朝夏手忙脚乱找来纸巾。

望海怔怔看着他，无声地流泪。“为什么要离开B612？”他没头没脑地问。

朝夏用纸巾替望海擦掉眼泪，一边擦一边说：“我这样的买卖，走到哪儿做到哪儿，自由得很。留在一个地方没多大意义。难道我还要立志在LAZARUS成为金字招牌，每天在系统中确认有多少人预约排队等着上我吗。然后看着自己生命时间变成账户上的数字……望海，那不是我想要的生活。”

“不能因为喜欢就留下来吗……”望海无力地说。

朝夏笑了，“我喜欢你呀，望海。你跟别人都不一样……不要以为这是我这种人的业务话术。跟你说过，我梦见你了。我从来不会在梦中见到我的客人。你是一个非常特别的存在。但就像你之前看到的，我同样也喜欢各种星球的日出。我也许没有探险家一样的勇气，去那些极度恶劣的星球拍摄。但我可以去不一样的地方，看不一样的风景。你看完了星球日出的影像，你幻觉中的地球在里面吗？”

“没有。”

“想过去看一看地球上的日出吗？”

“没有。”望海解释，“地球实在太遥远了。”

朝夏抚摸着望海的脸庞。“如果我也同样遥远，你会来找我吗？”没等望海回答，他轻轻啄了一下望海的嘴唇，“没事，我只是说着玩。”

空气瞬间变得极为安静。望海凝视着他，眼神中带着询问。朝夏知道他想问什么，但他最害怕这种突然认真起来的气氛。每到这种时候他就忍不住要胡言乱语。

“有一部分人，把爱当成一种信仰。我是另一种人，把做爱当成一种信仰。在隔壁那条街上有个性爱机器，大家都叫它‘核能公牛’。骑上去，扫描虹膜付钱，你能听见引擎和齿轮转动的低沉声音，感受到有力的震动，然后会有劲爆的东西从下面伸出来操你。不止一个客人认为应该把我绑到上面，脑袋固定在扫描器前，用器械撑开眼皮让我无法闭眼。他们会无休止地往我账户里打钱，让核能公牛永远操下去。我就是一个喂不饱的黑洞。”

朝夏清晰地捕捉到望海眼神中掠过的痛苦。老毛病又犯了。他知道自己在这方面总是习惯性恶劣。他欢迎客人们带着痛苦、焦虑、孤独、空虚和不满找到他。他会全身心付出去接纳他们抚慰他们。但他不想要爱。为爱而找到他的人他都会用恶劣的方式打发掉。爱，扭曲自我，消磨自由。他是一阵风，无差别地吹拂着所有人，更重要的是——刮过就不会再回头。所以他的梦中从来没有认识的人。

但他确实不同寻常梦见了望海。

并且为梦中的相遇开心了很久。


	5. Chapter 5

“天国甲虫没有了？之前好像还看见……”望海拿着空盒子，怅然若失。

“确实天国甲虫能给人奇妙的幻觉体验，但你是不是有点太上瘾了。没听说这是成瘾性药物啊，一般只是用来辅助提高兴致而已。”朝夏悠闲地抽着烟，对那个空盒毫不在意，“我都不敢让你尝试更带劲的药了，免得天亮时我在航天港被警察截下，说失踪多日的模范警察变成脑子融掉的活尸从我的屋子里跑出来伤人要我回去配合调查。”

望海完全没有听朝夏的胡编乱造。他很清楚自己的状况。如果幻觉在持续不断向你讲述一个故事，你停得下来吗。这根本就与药物上瘾无关，只是人类这种生物从原始时代起就热衷于故事的本能而已——更何况故事的主角还是自己。

幻觉里地球上那段漫长旅途太过真实。他心念一动就能回到苍青色天空下广阔无边的金色沙海。高大的突厥护卫走在最前面，招风耳的粟特少年牵着骆驼紧随其后，朝夏跟在最后一匹骆驼后面。沙漠里的风不时带起细小的沙粒像一层白纱般贴地飘飞而过。朝夏回过头，麻布蒙面只露出眼睛，两只大眼睛弯成好看的弧线，无声呼唤着他。

“说你名字时我会笑，所以你看见我笑了，就是在叫你。”朝夏说。

这样的人，就算没有慧光那样的法力，也可以降妖伏魔。这样的人，就算身在B612入夜后肉欲横流的LAZARUS，也依然能够让人喜欢。不是要为他掏空钱包那种迷恋，而是想把自己各种奇奇怪怪的兴趣拿去与他分享那种喜爱。

不要怕，被LAZARUS抓住下半身还有救。这是警局里的人经常用来开玩笑的话。言外之意是要提防LAZARUS的妖魔鬼怪修炼出的一身魅惑人心、吃人不吐骨头的好本事。去LAZARUS切记带上鞭子，而不是真心。B612的黎明快要到来，在魔力消散之前，珍惜时间，及时行乐。望海找出自己的制服，默默穿戴整齐。朝夏疑惑不解地看着他。

“要走了？”

“不，出去一趟，我需要天国甲虫。”

“穿成这样估计会被药贩子狠狠宰一顿。警察先生，你对那药还真是异常痴迷啊。不过，倒也不是没听说过……”

“听说过什么？”

“知道吗，”朝夏故弄玄虚地说，“天国甲虫原本是巫师的通灵神药。”

“巫师？通灵？”望海皱起眉头。

“据说巫师吸入神圣甲虫焚烧的烟雾后能与鬼神交流，当然用我们的话来说就是药嗑多了，一点也不奇怪。但有的药贩子会抓住这一点大做文章，吸引客人购买。大概是心理暗示的作用，个别客人会在幻觉中体验极为真实的经历。”朝夏夸张地摇摇头，耸耸肩膀，摊开手。“他们会觉得自己看到了某种神迹。”

“如果说我也看到了真实的过去一样的东西呢。”望海叹息一声。

“那个老虎的幻觉吗？”朝夏没有嘲笑他把幻觉当真，“你很在意？”

“非常在意。”望海肯定地说。

“好吧，你别去了，药的事交给我，保证都是上等货——突然发现，你穿制服挺好看。”朝夏说着就话锋一转。他上下打量着望海，露出满意的神情。

一脸迷惑的望海被朝夏按着坐到金属躺椅上。朝夏笑嘻嘻地拿出一个眼熟的东西。望海还没反应过来就被自己的电子手铐反铐在椅背。朝夏跨坐在他腿上，扶着椅背贴了过来，扭胯磨蹭着他的裤裆。“想玩吗，警察先生？”

他探头去亲吻朝夏近在眼前的胸膛和锁骨，却被手指抵住心口。朝夏居高临下按在警察制服胸前的纹章上，“这个游戏里你可没有主动的权力。”

眼罩让望海陷入一片漆黑，口塞的大球压迫着舌头，他合不拢嘴也说不了话，再加上手铐剥夺了行动能力，望海有生以来第一次体验这样的不安和屈辱。朝夏是玩游戏的老手。把望海束缚起来之后他的动作就变得安静无声。无法再通过听觉辨认朝夏的行动，等待和未知煎熬着望海的理智，但从忐忑中又有欲望的种子在飞速生长。

一个坚硬的东西压到裤裆上，大腿内侧的软肉被硬挺的边缘刮得生疼。望海忍不住夹腿想往后缩，但腿上绑着的皮带和椅背无情地阻止了他。大腿皮肤的触感探出硬物的质地和轮廓，再与记忆里的信息比对，他迅速判断出朝夏正穿着衣柜下面那双黑色皮靴踩着自己。皮靴蛮横又漫不经心地碾着他的裤裆，隔着两层布料轻蔑地挤压拨弄着下体。他不由自主挺身挣扎起来。

朝夏毫不客气抬腿踩在他胸口，将他压在椅背上。靴尖顶起下巴，迫使他抬头，像是朝夏要欣赏他屈辱的模样。皮靴的硬底硌得他骨头疼痛，但不可抑制的兴奋已经开始在全身游走。

呼吸变得急促，下体也有些胀痛，被挑起的欲望和束缚带来的无助融合为一种无法表达的焦虑。望海烦躁难耐地晃着脑袋，发出呜呜的声音试图告诉朝夏他想要继续被践踏。显然他并不能左右任何朝夏的行为。制服被粗暴地拉扯着拽开，冰凉的东西抚上赤裸的胸膛。他不可避免地想起见过的黑色皮手套。皮革接触皮肤，硬挺粗糙的质感又唤起一波新的刺激。热流伴随战栗从小腹上涌，直抵头顶，头发几欲竖起。

望海听到破空的尖啸声，胸膛上多了一道火辣辣的疼。他本能地想要躲避，但不能视物，身体可移动的范围又有限，挣扎都是徒劳。鞭子不急不缓地从容下落，每一次抽打都既是未知又确定无疑。一开始是胸膛，慢慢到腹部，最后移向大腿。望海喘着粗气随着鞭打闷哼。最开始的疼痛在不知不觉间已经化为快感，他的下体硬得快要撑破裤子，然而朝夏根本不去理会那个地方。望海无力地被困在欲望和黑暗中，理智已被鞭打抽成了碎片，无数个声音在脑海里疯狂催促——快向他求饶，快求他开恩，快求他让他释放。

嘴里却只能发出支离破碎的呻吟和呜咽，他像被欺凌的幼兽般无助。口水顺着口塞的皮带下流到胸膛，情欲的折磨已经让他感觉不到屈辱，只想赶紧举身赴火，在欲望中化为灰烬。

像是听到他内心的求告，他的腰带被解开，裤子被拉到大腿根，压抑已久的下体终于被释放出来。望海喘息着，焦急地等待着，但是朝夏像消失了一样，没有任何声音也没有任何动静。他的欲望就那样赤裸裸地放置着展示。渴求在即将满足的时候被无情延宕。他能感觉到自己的身体在被反复打量，他情欲勃发、狂躁又脆弱的模样被一双饶有兴味的眼睛仔细品尝。鞭打的伤痕每一处都在发痒发烫，却比不过无处发泄的欲火带来的巨大痛苦煎熬。此刻他无法思考，承认自己只是被情欲操纵，满脑子肉体发泄的绝望的傀儡。求求你，在疯狂之前，他努力发出含糊的卑微的哀求，求求你快一点。

一个重物骑到身上，满是汗水的额头感受到温柔的吻。肌肤的触碰让一股强烈的无法自遣的寂寞覆盖了他的灵魂。望海几乎要在这种寂寞的重压下哭了出来。他硬挺的下体被握住，引导着进入一个等待已久的湿热的甬道。朝夏安慰着他，双手抓住他的肩膀，像骑马一样开始上下耸动身体。

那台性爱机器叫什么，核能公牛——望海希望朝夏骑在自己身上永远不要下去。

沙漠的天气反复无常，昨天刚下过冰雹，打得人头破血流，今天正午时又下起雨来。大雨下了半个时辰还没停息，反而有越来越大的趋势。

“沙漠里也会下雨啊。”朝夏头顶着芦苇席子，缩成一团。他把望海往身边拽了拽，又把席子往望海的方向倾斜。“你半边都淋湿了。”

“不要紧，你自己遮好。”望海看着白茫茫的雨雾和沙丘间混浊的径流，有些心忧。

突然，刺耳的锣响急促地从远处传来。朝夏一脸茫然，还不知道发生了什么。葛勒已跳起来大步奔走，边跑边喊。安盘陀飞奔到朝夏面前。粟特少年顾不上抹去满脸雨水，焦急地说：“强盗来了。”。

茫茫雨雾中分辨不清强盗袭来的方向。庞大的商队分成几个部分，人们飞速把货物从骆驼上卸下，简单堆积起来围成防御的圆圈。行商们平时随身携带的长刀出鞘，护卫们弓箭上弦，彼此之间呼喊作答，紧张而有序地准备着迎接即将到来的袭击。朝夏一行四人和旁边三十来人的小商队共同筑起一个小型防御圈。朝夏握着环首刀以骆驼的身躯作为掩护，警惕地四处张望。望海安静地蹲伏在离他不远的地方。

箭矢破空的声音，刀刃接击的声音，战马的嘶鸣，搏斗的呐喊，濒死的呼号好像霎时间穿透了四面八方的雨帘，同时响了起来。干瘦的强盗骑着干瘦的马，看上去有些可笑。然而强盗身上脏污的皮长袍，被雨水粘成一缕缕肆意披散的长发表明——他们就是焉耆驻军提到的逃入大漠的突厥败兵。没人知道这些突厥人是怎么在大漠里活下来的，但是他们的存在就说明了他们非同一般的强韧和危险。

在强盗的第一波冲击下，商队倒了不少人。没经历过战阵的行商在军队——哪怕是已经溃不成军的败兵面前还是被牢牢压制。好在突厥败兵人数只有不到五十，商队首领康拂耽延并不惧怕。他黑皮肤的昆仑奴在阵地上冒着箭矢飞奔，用粟特语大声传令，稳定行商们惶惶不安的心。

人数占优势的行商拼得起消耗，很快在冲击中稳住阵脚的人开始反击。强盗只要被射下马，三四把刀就立刻往身上招呼，捅出几个透明窟窿。行商分散的防御圈也切割了突厥败兵的兵力，很快战阵就进入了肉搏绞杀阶段。

脖子上中了一箭，吃痛的骆驼撞翻了突厥强盗的马，骑手摔下马背。等待时机的葛勒和朝夏默契地出击。朝夏架住强盗的进攻，葛勒一刀砍断了强盗的半边脖子。鲜血喷了他满头满脸，让人辨认不出相貌，只能看见一个血人和一双凶狠发亮的黑眼睛。

一支箭矢直奔葛勒而来，眼看就要射穿护卫的脑袋。望海往前一跃，赤手抓住了飞行中的箭杆，箭尾的翎羽还在兀自颤动。葛勒摘下死强盗的弓，接过望海手中的箭，一箭射穿了偷袭者的胸膛。

突厥败兵开始长声呼啸，把活着的人聚到一处。望海看了一眼那些人，残存的强盗只有十数个，有还没长胡须的少年，有胡子花白的老人，甚至还有个小个子看上去像个女人。强盗发起了最后的冲锋，他们像疯了一样选择了最牢不可破的康拂耽延的防御圈。

“很好。”看到这一幕的葛勒面无表情地说。

十几个强盗很快就在行商的弓箭和长刀下留了一地尸首，唯一的活口是那个小个子突厥人。强盗的衣服被撕开，那确实是个女人。她受了伤躺在地上，雨水把她的皮肤冲洗得有些白嫩的感觉，几个行商和护卫开始嬉笑着脱裤子。他们在大漠中太久，不肯浪费这来之不易的战利品。

突厥女人狼一样的嚎叫在大雨的嘈杂中都能听得清清楚楚。幸存下来的行商们要么交换着猥琐的眼神，要么忙着检查货物处理伤者，要么沉浸在杀戮的余韵中两眼发直无动于衷。朝夏摸出钱袋，拉着不情愿的安盘陀就要过去。葛勒拦下他们，自己一个人去了。突厥女人死死盯着靠近的葛勒，大声用部落语言说了一句话。阴沉的突厥护卫一刀刺穿了她的胸口。在女人身上耸动的行商骂骂咧咧提着裤子跳开。

“她说的什么？”朝夏叹息着问望海。

“狼种，送我去见长生天。”望海说。

葛勒在周围人敌意的目光中慢吞吞地走回来。雨水洗净了他脸上的血污，他走到朝夏和望海面前站住，拇指拂着长疤。“谢谢。”也不知道在对谁说。

突厥人身上的血腥气让望海一阵气血翻涌。他凝神平息下心中的躁动。今天他没有出手伤害任何人，没有撕开心防的口子让兽性有机会窜出。

“他们为什么要冒险袭击这么大的商队？”望海问葛勒。

“因为已经活不下去了，都是一个死。”葛勒低沉地说。

“你们听到什么奇怪的声音了吗？”牵着骆驼的粟特少年困惑地指着某个方向道。

正在收拾战场的行商们也注意到了异常，纷纷抬头四顾。一开始是几个人小声的低语，后来越来越多声音加入进来。所有人都在畏惧地重复着一个咒语一样的词。

望海抓住朝夏的胳膊，“洪水。”他皱着眉说。


	6. Chapter 6

大多数人不知道沙漠里有洪水，更不知道沙漠洪水比其他地方的洪水更为致命。沙子无法保持水分，沙漠又地形单一，大雨一来，各处水流迅速在沙漠中汇集，短暂的时间里就能形成浩浩荡荡、横扫一切的洪流。

远处一道移动的泥潮拉成一条线朝着商队所在的方向奔涌而来。面对强盗还能紧张有序准备的商队这下全部乱了阵脚。天地间的伟力不是一个渺小的商队能够对抗。武装到牙齿的人在洪水面前跟沙粒也没什么区别。许多行商已经开始争抢骆驼马匹四散逃命。尽管所有人心里都清楚，这只不过是徒劳的垂死挣扎。剩下的人要么呆立不动，要么直接两腿一软坐倒。

葛勒一言不发，径直奔向从骆驼上卸下的经卷。他动作飞快，用绳子把油布包好的六捆经卷牢牢绑在一起。朝夏已经默默把慧光的骨骸背好。

“望海哥。”葛勒大吼。

白虎陡然现出身形，像天降的神兽，还未逃走的行商吓得纷纷后退。葛勒上前惊讶又欣赏地看着白虎，“真好看。”他摸着长疤，由衷地赞叹。

逼近的洪水可以看见黄色泥流浪尖上颜色浑浊的泡沫，还有被泥沙裹挟着翻滚的人和动物的白骨、干尸、活物和木头的残骸、被连根拔起的野草。它像一张蠕动着的无比巨大的毯子，把四面八方的一切覆盖。

朝夏爬上虎背，白虎叼起捆好的经卷。“安盘陀！葛勒！”朝夏扭头望着留下的两个人大叫。

“快走！”葛勒一边对着白虎大吼，一边拽着六神无主的安盘陀奔向突厥强盗留下的战马。

望海看了一眼两人的背影，扭头纵身一跃，穿过逃散的行商，朝着洪水的下游飞奔。他尽力在速度与稳定之间找到一个朝夏可以承受的平衡。白虎庞大的身躯像横冲直撞的战车，在沙海间试图用蛮力开出一条生路。朝夏拼命伏低身体贴紧虎背，双手插入颈部又厚又密的毛中，死死抓住。

洪水不知疲倦地吞噬着一个又一个沙丘，不断汇入的浊流壮大了它的声势。逃到沙丘顶上绝望的人们在濒死的狂乱中把洪水当成魔怪，挥舞着长刀劈砍袭来的浪头。洪水把他们通通变成了自身的一部分。刚才还势不两立、以命相搏的突厥人和粟特人在浩大的洪流中无声重聚，像大漠里的风滚草一样纠缠滚动，不分彼此。

凝固的沙丘都流动起来，视野里到处是浑浊的泥。白虎踩着黄色的泥水艰难奔跑，不时有突然涌来的泥流挡住前路。望海绕路躲避又被迫拖慢逃亡的脚步。追在后面怪物般的洪水似乎快要咬上他黑色的尾巴尖。他已经什么都感觉不到，只知道往前跑，哪怕精疲力尽也不要停下，一直往前跑。如果要死，他也要死成奔跑的姿势。望海跑得沙丘变成褐色的虚影，风雨被远远甩开，时间仿佛停滞，世界不再清晰，背上的朝夏和嘴上的经卷和自己融为一体，最后连同自己的存在一起消失。天地间一无所有，只剩下唯一的主宰——强韧无比的奔跑的意志。

“望海！望海！望海！”不知过了多久，朝夏用力扯着他的耳朵，大声叫着，从奔跑的意志中唤醒专注入神到麻木的白虎。“停下，停下，雨停了，洪水已经看不见了。”白虎停下来，一身的泥沙让他几乎变成黄色。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，仿佛呼吸是这具身躯唯一能做的事情。白虎僵硬又茫然地回头。朝夏从他背上滑下来，浑身是泥，脸色苍白，嘴唇颤抖，手指因为一直保持着抓握的姿势指节一时无法伸直。他抬起弯曲如鸟爪的手引导望海的目光看向身后。沙丘间已不见紧追不舍的洪流。“我们赢了，赢下了自己的命。”他紧紧抱住白虎的脖子说。

望海奔驰在洪水肆虐后的大漠里，沿着逃亡的路径一路回溯。沙漠变得像个巨大的泥潭，到处都是淤积的泥浆。低洼处还积成了水泡子。气泡从下面顶开淤泥向上，到达水面时瞬间破裂，发出叹息般低沉的声音，仿佛水面之下潜藏着什么庞大的活物。渐渐地能看见散落的货物碎片，还有面色青白、半埋入土的尸体出现。

望海嗅着尸体的气息到处寻找。偶尔能看到还剩一口气的活人，躺在泥浆里，张着嘴，失神的眼睛看着靠近的白虎，连转都不会转一下。终于，在日落之后漫天血红的晚霞下，望海找到了葛勒。葛勒陷在一个淤积的泥潭里，淤泥已经淹没到胸口。一身土色的突厥人倚靠着几乎要沉入泥中的战马的尸体，像泥塑偶人一样一动不动。估计是靠还能勉强活动的右手抹去了脸上的淤泥，那道长疤还是那么显眼。

“葛勒。”望海试探地叫着他。

那个泥人呆滞的黑眼睛在望海的呼唤下渐渐有了光泽，慢慢转向他。

“安盘陀呢？”望海问。

泥人发出不成腔调野兽般的混乱嚎叫。

望海注意到离葛勒身边不远的地方异样地插着一把长刀。长刀深深刺入到泥浆中。葛勒望着长刀痛苦嚎叫着。

泥浆已经变硬，可以承受住老虎的重量。望海把葛勒从淤泥里挖了出来。就算是妖怪也累得精疲力尽，躺着直喘气。

“他还只是个孩子，还要长大，娶一个女人，生一群娃娃，有自己的家。他不想死，但我救不了他，只能让他少受些折磨。我一直在做这样的事，突厥人、粟特人，我救不了他们。”葛勒躺在地上木木地说。风干的泥又变成沙子，随着他说话从脸上簌簌往下掉。“我姓阿史那，那曾是我的骄傲，而现在却像是我的耻辱。”

“狼种，你还活着。走吧，朝夏还在等着。”望海摇摇晃晃站起来。

白虎驮着经卷，背上骑着身负木箱的朝夏。高大的突厥护卫背着行李沉默地大步跟随在白虎身后。两人一兽艰难跋涉在大漠的风沙中。六日后，他们沿着瓠芦河往下游走，见到了河流南岸草甸上绵延的城墙、烽燧和风中翻飞的旗帜，远远传来鼓和号角的声音。

“那是玉门关吗？”朝夏西行的时候出的是阳关。他手搭凉棚眺望着远处的城楼。

“我也不知道。这里太远了。”望海说。他从没到过这么远，远到连天山白色的雪顶都看不见的地方。

“我们走出了瀚海，这里就是玉门关。”葛勒拂着长疤怅然道。他的黑眼睛依然异常亮，但少了一些凶狠，多了一些迷茫。

“得救了。”朝夏说。

“玉门关只是一个又破又小又难看还碍事的关卡。”葛勒让望海把他的话翻译给朝夏。“不是玉门关让我们活着，而是我们活着，走到了玉门关。”

望海不能再保持白虎的样子，又变作黑发青年模样。三人在玉门关都是一无所知的异乡人。略作打听之后，朝夏说西边不远处的沙州民众多有崇佛之风，佛寺兴旺，也许可以在那里找地方安葬慧光的骨骸。

一行人又赶到沙州。沙州作为唐国西域重镇，繁华程度远超龟兹、焉耆。街道上商队的驼铃声此起彼伏，不同民族的人混杂在一起。乌浒水来的嚈哒人，金山来的突厥人，康居来的粟特人，甚至还有来自更遥远的大食和拂菻的商人。马、骆驼、绣氍、蒲桃酒、水精杯、玉石、玛瑙、香料、瓷器甚至丝绸，各种好东西都能在沙州买到。琵琶鼓笛齐鸣中，人们击掌联袂而歌。胡姬当街跳起炫目的胡旋舞，拂菻幻术师表演着吐火、吞刀的把戏，袄教的僧侣在圣火祭坛祈祷他们的光明之神战胜黑暗。

三人看着沙州光怪陆离的景象，一度怀疑自己是不是还身处大漠陷于蜃妖的幻境之中。两个人类很快适应，剩下一个虎妖被人间烟火气勾了魂，又是好奇又是困惑又是开心，四处乱窜，什么都要去凑热闹，惊扰了不少骆驼马匹。

沙州之外，三危山对面有名寺崇教寺，崇教寺所在的河边断崖上开凿了大大小小的洞窟，俗称作“千佛洞”，言其数量之众。礼佛供养的习俗在沙州盛行一时。朝夏和望海顺利地把慧光的骨骸托付给崇教寺僧人好生安葬。从寺里出来之后等候在外的葛勒不见了。

望海拉着朝夏，像条猎犬一样循着突厥人气味在断崖上的洞窟间寻找，终于在一个洞窟里找到了葛勒。

洞窟里除了葛勒还有一个须发皆白的老人，席地而坐佝偻着腰伏在一个简陋的书案上好像在写字，看见他们进来头也不抬更不说话。葛勒呆呆地跪坐在地，望着洞窟里的壁画。经变里的佛陀菩萨罗汉天王金刚力士西方极乐净土围绕着他，带着一种不可言说的庄严壮丽、雄浑凝重。突厥人眼里的凶光好像彻底消失了，黑眼睛像两个空虚得不见底的深洞。

“我明白了，我到了旅路的终点。我就在这里，哪里也不去。”阿史那氏的葛勒跪伏在地对望海说，“我会为你们供养祈祷，报答恩情。”

望海把他的话转告给朝夏。

朝夏长叹一声，“此次分别，你我今生不会再见了吧。”他让葛勒坐起来，单膝跪下望着突厥人的眼睛，“没有来得及跟安盘陀告别，我很后悔。所以，葛勒——从今往后，天长路远，珍重。”

“珍重。”突厥人缓缓伏地行礼。

望海闻到一丝血的气味，他看向洞窟里的老人。老人正拿刀刺破自己的手指，将血滴入墨汁。他蘸着混入鲜血的墨汁，在洞窟昏暗的光线中，全神贯注抄写着经书上的字。

望海和朝夏继续沿着祁连山脉东行，从瓜州经甘州、凉州、兰州、秦州，一路越度关山，又耗去一个多月的时间终于到了长安。这距离朝夏当初从长安出发已经过了一年多。在唐国最繁华的中心待了一年之后，两人跟随藤原清河的遣唐使团离开长安，抵达洛阳，从通济渠南下扬州，跟随四艘遣唐使船前往日本。

大海从未如此狂暴。

海面浊浪滔天，潮涌之间声如闷雷。藤原清河大使的船随波峰波谷起伏，哪怕是最好的工匠制造的船，被这样的恶浪侵袭，随时都可能从中间断成两半。

一个身影跌跌撞撞地在船舱中翻滚。朝夏满脸是血，连葛色的长袍也血污不堪，但从表情来看，他丝毫没有把自己的伤放在心上。他不断在船舱狭小空间里跌倒，又顽强站起，狂热地扑在散落的行李上翻找。

船身突然朝旁边一斜，几乎竖起。朝夏失去平衡被狠狠摔出，眼看脑袋就撞到破碎的船板上，白虎扑上去，抢在前面托住了他。朝夏不顾自己，举起一个翠绿的小瓷瓶大叫：“找到了！”

黄浊的海水不知什么时候涌进了船舱。绿色的海草像幽魂一样绕上朝夏，缠上白虎。

“望海，这是天山的泥土。你说过，它让你能够陪在我身边。”望海还没反应过来，朝夏就拔掉小瓷瓶的塞子，将里面的泥土倒入了脚下的海水。“走吧，你是妖怪，可以穿越大海回家。”

白虎妖怪望海身边与他最亲近的两个人——慧光困了他一世，而朝夏现在用力推着他，“走吧，走吧。”

望海抬起头，直勾勾地盯着朝夏被生离死别的痛苦折磨得通红的双眼。面对这场灭顶之灾，他心中既混乱又清明。他知道藤原清河的船注定无法再回到日本，而朝夏也将葬身大海，这是无法避免的命运。他跟朝夏一样，甚至更加撕心裂肺、痛苦欲狂。然而奇妙的是，在这一刻，慧光曾经跟他说过一遍又一遍却没有听进去半个字的佛经如闪电照亮心头——

“爱欲于人，犹如执炬逆风而行，必有烧手之患。”

“过去心不可得，现在心不可得，未来心不可得。”

“此有故彼有，此生故彼生，此无故彼无，此灭故彼灭。”

“一切世界，始终生灭，前后有无，聚散起止，念念相续，循环往复，种种取舍，皆是轮回。”

望海不是慧光，无法洞彻轮回，也不知道还有没有另一个关于他和朝夏的未来，该不该去奢望重逢。但他突然想起了崇教寺洞窟里突厥人的话，明白了葛勒那般在一个瞬间彻悟通透的心，也明白了月光下慧光的拈花一笑。望海一生漫长的时光仿佛就是为了换取这一刻的了悟。

白虎在风暴和惊涛骇浪的巨响中仰天长啸。

“我就在这里，哪里也不去。我陪着你，直到最后。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我就说它漂亮吧。”朝夏站在那辆有着漂亮红色涂装的低空穿梭机旁对望海得意地笑，笑容中夸耀的意味仿佛穿梭机是他的所有物一样。

望海还是一副精神不振、魂不守舍的模样。昨天从天国甲虫的幻觉中醒来后，他一直显得悲伤且抑郁，抱着朝夏久久不说一句话。

幻觉里的故事又让他伤心了。朝夏以为望海会哭出来，但他沉浸在自己的情绪中直到精疲力尽睡去，没有哭，也没有说他独自经历了什么。谁都有只能用沉默来安慰自己的时候。朝夏很理解。他甚至比当事人更敏锐地察觉到了一些回避着不愿面对的情绪。

明天就要迎来B612时隔30天的黎明。朝夏会乘坐最早那班飞船离去。他能送人的东西几乎都送光了。各种药物虽然不便宜，但存货也在跟望海夜复一夜的狂欢中消耗殆尽。游戏用的衣服和道具没法用来送人。没吃完的意大利面估计会加重望海的抑郁。他想来想去，准备带走的东西里面，自动卷烟器是个不错的选择。还有就是今天精心准备的惊喜。在与望海相遇的第一天，朝夏就做了这个决定。

朝夏坐到低空穿梭机的驾驶座上，旁边副驾是望海。朝夏没有忙着启动穿梭机，两个人独处狭小空间让他觉得气氛微妙，他心念一动，索性探身过去把望海压在座椅靠背上亲吻。望海温柔地搂住他，抚摸他的背，唇舌交缠，吻得缠绵又深情。朝夏克制住要把望海衣服扒下来的冲动，依依不舍地结束了长吻，坐好启动了低空穿梭机。

穿梭机悬浮到半空。

“我们去哪儿？”望海问。

“去航天港——旁边的一个地方，到了你就知道了。”朝夏对那边非常熟悉，连导航都没打开，直接驾驶穿梭机朝着航天港的方向飞去。

刚才亲吻引起的激动异样地久久无法平息，像一个钩子，沉到内心深处，挂住许多纠缠的情绪。明天就是黎明，在漫长的日出之后，他将独自前往另一个星系。也许今生不会再与这个人相见。脑海里突然冒出这个念头。那又怎么样呢……为什么要在意这个……

朝夏开启穿梭机控制系统的智能定速巡航，以便能分心去回忆那个有望海的罕见的梦。他一直没有忘记那个梦，他没有告诉望海的是，梦里他去到了地球。

地球上的朝夏是个普普通通的电影演员，不是红人背后没有大牌事务所也拿不到什么重要角色。有戏的时候跟着剧组，没戏的时候就跑去朋友酒吧兼职调酒师。住在父母留下的房子里，单身汉的日子倒是过得无拘无束、轻松自在。

一个天气晴朗的休息日，朝夏惯例跑去最爱的猫咪咖啡厅想要在那里消磨掉一个无所事事的下午。但店长告诉朝夏今天猫咪咖啡厅要进行全面杀虫，临时暂停营业。朝夏站在店门口苦恼地思索该去哪里时，店长追了出来，带着歉意塞给朝夏一张票，说附近的美术馆有一个期间限定的特别展览，感兴趣可以去看看。

敦煌——完全没有印象的名字，朝夏兴趣不大，想着美术馆里还有家不错的咖啡厅，虽然没有猫，但环境一流。展览随便看两眼，再去那里消磨时间应该是个好的替代选项。

朝夏信步走在敦煌特别展览的会场，漫无目的，东看看西看看。他对敦煌一无所知，经卷上的汉字看不懂也没耐心，就挑着展出的画像和壁画看。至少那些图画比起文字更容易理解。

突然，一幅壁画吸引了他。那副壁画跟其他的比起来画工拙劣，佛陀和菩萨的神情姿态都带着一种儿童般稚拙的喜感。能出现在展览上的理由是无名画师脱离了常规，在壁画里表现了很多不常见的内容。比如草原上的游牧民族生活，军队交战，囚奴逃亡，西域行商和强盗，沙漠洪水，开凿洞窟，刺血和墨写经，佛前苦行赎罪。在壁画左下角不起眼的地方画着一只驮着经卷的白虎，白虎身上骑着一个背箱子的人，后面还跟着一个拿行李的随从。那老虎被画得毫无猛兽的威风神气，看着呆头呆脑，估计画师参考的是找来的大肥白猫，脸还画得有点方，连猫的圆润可爱都失去了。朝夏忍不住暗自发笑，但说不出为什么，他特别喜欢壁画里这个场景。只要一看到那千年之前的笔墨笨拙画下的两人一虎，心里就涌上混沌不明的感动。

古老壁画上还在讲述的，是怎样一段失落的故事。

他像丢了魂一样在那幅壁画前驻足良久，如果不是展出禁止拍照他一定会拿出手机把每个细节都记录下来。朝夏注意到在他身边有个人也同样站了很久没挪过地方。他转过头，旁边的人也正巧看向他。四目相对的刹那，朝夏的心猛然一收缩，仿佛拒绝再跳动般让他整个人瞬间僵住。

我怎么了，为什么会有一种想要靠近那个陌生男人的强烈冲动。异样的情绪如马蹄在他心中起落，踏碎平静。不是单纯的开心，而是像意外见到失落已久苦苦寻觅不得的纪念物般欣喜、惆怅、感慨又释然。

朝夏当机立断，嘴角上翘，对着陌生人露出一个热烈又善意的笑容。一脸茫然好像在走神的陌生人也回报了一个憨厚又羞涩的笑。那个笑让朝夏的心脏再次跳动。“你好，”他趁机主动搭话，“我不懂敦煌，但我被这个展览迷住了。你看起来知道很多的样子，方便的话，能给我讲讲吗？”

“没关系，你想知道什么？”陌生人毫不犹豫地回答。

“你的名字。”朝夏大胆地说，他有种无来由的把握，陌生人不会拒绝他。

陌生人愣了一下，随即又舒展眉眼，温和地笑了。“望海风斗，你可以叫我Daimon。”他坦然地凝视着朝夏的双眼，目光如壁画上的神佛般温暖平静。

朝夏有种错觉，仿佛在很多个世纪之前也被同一双眼睛用同样的目光注视。他不由自主上前一步，“朝夏まなと，不想说初次见面，但请多关照。”

短短的几句话间，交换的笑容里，好像那些古老的，未曾得到补救的遗憾，无法被填补的空虚通通化为一阵风，从他的生命中穿行而过，消失不见。

“来喝点什么吧。”朝夏扭过身体，打开座椅背后的储物箱。以他对穿梭机主人的了解，那里不会是空着的。

他摸出两罐啤酒，把一罐递给望海。

望海迟疑地看着他，“饮酒驾驶，这不太好吧。”

“第一，有自动驾驶，不用担心安全；第二，我是个知错不改的人，从来不屑做对的事情。”朝夏自顾自喝了起来。我在说些什么……什么是对的事情……

古老的饮料下肚让朝夏陷入古老的恍惚中，他又忍不住想去亲吻望海，但目的地近在眼前，他暂时抛开杂念，集中注意力让低空穿梭机平稳降落在一片平坦开阔的荒地。

野外不像城区有路灯，旷野里黑得伸手不见五指。朝夏拿出一盏提灯和一个粗大的手电筒。他把提灯给了望海，一招手，“跟我来。”

两个人穿过一小片荒地，突然眼前手电筒的光斑中出现了金属的围栏。金属围栏的两端一直延伸到无法照亮的黑暗深处，仿佛没有尽头。朝夏很快在金属围栏上找到一个人为破坏出的缺口，钻过缺口走了一段距离，很快就看到了目的地。

“我知道这里是哪儿了。”望海说，“是航天港停放报废飞船的地方。”

“你进来过？”朝夏问。

“没有。”

“那你应该早点进来看看。”

黑暗中报废的宇宙飞船像死去的巨人，庞大的躯体静默地倒伏在地。在这些庞然大物面前，两个人渺小如虫蚁。他们穿行在宏伟的墓场，小心翼翼像是害怕惊扰了鬼魂。

“看。”朝夏用手电筒的光柱示意望海。在一艘飞船的舰体上有一处微弱而诡异的亮光。看着望海迷惑的眼神他笑了起来。“这里整夜都会有人悄悄摸进来玩。”

“玩？玩什么？飞船研究吗？”

“笨死了。”朝夏想把手电筒敲到望海脑袋上。说话间，两人已经来到一艘飞船前。船体已经被拆走了各种还能使用的部件，像一只被切割后的冻鸡。残破的外壳上有各种陨石撞击和大气摩擦留下的痕迹。朝夏轻车熟路地找到入口，望海一言不发，紧紧跟随在他身后。

飞船内部已经被拆得空空荡荡，除了偶尔能闻到一股尿骚味，整体而言还算干净。沿着残留的阶梯上到飞船中部的客舱。在手电筒的照射下只能看见宽阔的客舱里胡乱扔着几个颜色鲜艳的便携自充气垫，还有散落在四处零星的垃圾。朝夏没注意，一脚踢飞了一个润滑液的空瓶子。

“把提灯给我。”朝夏说。他接过提灯，将亮度调节到最大，顿时手里像托着一个光芒四射的人造太阳。客舱幽暗深邃的空间一下子被照亮一大片。朝夏放下手电筒，一手拿着提灯，一手拉着不明所以的望海。他将望海带到客舱中的某处，把提灯高举过头顶。“你看。”

客舱墙壁上层层叠叠画满了各种花花绿绿的涂鸦和疯疯癫癫的污言秽语。望海突然不可思议地瞪大眼睛，像受到惊吓般后退一步。朝夏知道他看到了，那堆乌烟瘴气的东西遮盖不住的红色大字——

相爱吧，终有一散的人们。

“啪”地一声脆响，望海拉开了随身带着的那罐啤酒，仰头一饮而尽。

朝夏抱住望海亲吻。这世界上有多少个人，就有多少种相爱和别离的方式。那么在终有一散的结局到来之前，全心全意把自己托付给另一个人也好。我从来都是过后才哭，绝不是现在。

他们在废弃飞船的客舱里做爱，用情欲抚慰彼此的脆弱与孤独。他们尝试着各种姿势，互相倾诉着狂野的性幻想。

望海说要在一间着火的房子里干朝夏。他迎风举起火炬，亲手点燃火焰。一切都在燃烧，他要在熊熊烈焰中疯狂地干他，任由火焰吞噬他的血肉毛发。万物俱焚又怎么样，生来死去又怎么样，干他就是全部的意义。直到化成灰烬他也要留在他的身体里。

朝夏说要做一个疯狂的医护兵，跳到重伤的望海的病床上。他不想救护，只想榨干他。他不顾他满身伤口，鲜血横流，用致命的药物强迫他勃起。他要骑在他身上看着欲望让他痛苦不堪，看着他魔鬼附身一样一边流血一边操他。不要害怕，不要停下来，到死也不要停下来。

朝夏是个知错不改的人，从来不屑做对的事情。什么是对的事情……告诉望海自己有点喜欢上他了。以警察的性格一定会立刻买一张星际穿梭船的票，陪他去到宇宙的任何角落。

“Daimon。”他感受着望海撞击在身体上的力道，呻吟时不由自主地呼唤。

“为什么你知道这个名字？”望海喘着粗气问。

“我们……”他在快感带来的一波又一波的颤栗中用力抓紧望海的胳膊，咬着牙含糊地说，“都是任性的傻子啊。”

在眼睑之下都能感受到让人不舒服的光感，望海从睡梦中醒来。朦朦微光照进房间，这个星系蓝色的太阳在缓缓升起，B612漫长的黎明开始了。光线照射下，这个待了20天的小房间突然多出许多之前都没有注意到的丰富的细节。他眯着眼睛适应光线，突然，模糊的视野里出现一个人影。

“你怎么还没走。”望海一个激灵，翻身坐起。

朝夏安静又专注地看着他。“时间还来得及。只是想看看阳光下你的样子。”

望海同样打量着朝夏。“第一次看你穿得这么整整齐齐，像是要被老爸老妈押着去相亲。”

“难道现在不是正在相亲吗？”朝夏俯身，一个吻落在望海额头，“我开玩笑的。”

望海张张嘴，最后还是把话吞回肚子里。

“我走了。”朝夏把黑色的行李包往肩上一搭，挥挥手。“和你在一起的时间过得很开心。你走的时候记得带上自动卷烟器，那几盒烟丝也一块儿拿走吧。”他随口絮絮叨叨地嘱咐着，“注意不要又淋到黄雨过敏了，下次没人管你就惨了，我真像个老妈子一样……”

“从今往后，天长路远，珍重。”望海说。

朝夏一愣，随即又笑了。“珍重。”

望海没有去航天港送朝夏，甚至连送到门口都没有。他太过疲惫，在朝夏走后又倒床睡了一觉。醒来之后也不知时间，他饿了，晃到厨房给自己做了一碗意大利面——朝夏一通努力还是没能吃光存货。吃完之后他把餐具刷干净放好，又把屋子里的清洁做了一遍，就仿佛不久之后朝夏还会回来一般。最后，望海洗了个澡，把自己收拾干净。警察制服的裤子不明显就算了，制服上衣他没有穿，衣柜里找了一件朝夏的衬衣穿上。

老旧公寓大门电子锁在身后落锁的声音还是让他离开的身影顿了一下。他已经不能再打开那扇门——原来与门后的世界分隔开是如此简单的一件事情。

回去匆匆收拾了一下，望海马不停蹄赶往警局。

当他站在警督面前检讨了一番自己的过错，并提出离职的时候，警督陷在椅子里，盯着显示屏连头都没有抬。“没事了就回去吧，这二十天就当给你放的长假，不够的天数从休息日里扣掉。”

“可是……”望海还想说什么，警督打断了他。

“警官，这里是该死的LAZARUS，我手底下的姑娘和小伙子们被LAZARUS拐跑了一个又一个。你们要么在LAZARUS找到了什么东西，要么又丢了什么东西，拜托能统一一下意见吗。我好看看到底该逮捕LAZARUS的大善人还是小毛贼。行啦，不要再为这种屁事来辞职了，鬼迷心窍不是你的错，也不是LAZARUS的错，谁他妈受得了30天不见太阳。人类就是这样脆弱的东西，为了避免发疯我们都需要LAZARUS。让那些死板的规定都见鬼去吧。你的名字是……”

“望海风斗。”

“望海警官，你这20天过得爽吗？”

“报告长官，很爽。”

“LAZARUS让你伤心了吗？”

“报告长官，没有。”

“你真是个幸运的家伙。赶紧滚吧，在我因为嫉妒扣你工资之前。”

望海独自走在天亮之后LAZARUS的街道上，一路上的景物陌生得像第一次看见。LAZARUS已经在白天死去，等待着在夜晚再度复活。他走得很慢，这是朝夏离开后的第三天，但朝夏会突然从某个街角跳出来吓他一跳的错觉还是挥之不去。在幻觉里的长安，朝夏常常这么孩子气地作弄虎妖玩。虎妖也装作不知陪他一起寻开心。和畅的微风缓缓吹拂在身上，仿佛又回到了长安的春天。柳絮随着笛声纷飞，满目翠绿——那催生万物的，鲜活的，有力的，他一度以为再也不会遇见的春天。

望海在一家店铺门口停下脚步，失去了黑夜的魔力，LAZARUS的所有店铺看上去都变得黯淡且乏味。他看了一下招牌，走进去叫醒了打瞌睡的店主，开了一个房间。

核能公牛——虽然眼前的性爱机器是叫这个名字，但看上去一点也不像公牛。他阅读了旁边电子显示屏的说明，明白了这个房间还有虚拟投影的功能，可以模拟出各种场景，满足客人的需求。

望海选好一个场景，扫描虹膜启动了机器。房间一下子变成了苍茫的大漠，蜿蜒的沙丘像凝固的金色波浪望不到边际，黄沙在青天下随风起舞。带刺的红色阴茎挺立在核能公牛背上，缓慢有力地抽插着空气。

他坐在旁边的椅子上，点上一根自己亲手做的烟。一边想象着朝夏骑在公牛上呻吟的样子，一边抚摸着自己解开了裤子。

鲜艳的纹身在眼前晃动，他忍不住用手指勾画那个图案。“纹身纹的是什么？”他扶着朝夏的腰晃动着，喘息着，询问着。

“蜂鸟。”朝夏艰难地回答，“好看吗？”

“很漂亮。为什么是蜂鸟？”他把自己深深埋入那个让他入迷的地方。

“啊——”朝夏难耐地低吟了一声，“蜂鸟拍打翅膀的频率，啊，鸟类中最快。它是唯一能悬停的鸟类。”

“所以呢？”他动作不停。

“停留的每一个现在都要全力以赴。”朝夏颤抖着说。

在高潮来临之前警察死死盯着虚幻的沙丘。白虎，高僧，异乡人，经卷，大漠，行商，沙州的洞窟，遣唐使的大船，星球的影像，B612的长夜，LAZARUS的灯火，飞船客舱上的红字……种种意像蜂拥而至，在还未被快感击溃的思绪里汇集成一件事——

我要去亲眼看看地球的日出。

如今我只想静静的 

躺在一个人的身边， 

任天上流云的影子 

千年如一日的漂过我们的脸。 

我们爱过又忘记 

像青草生长，钻过我们的指缝， 

淹没我们的身体直到 

它变成尘土、化石和星空。 

落叶沙沙，和我们说话， 

这就是远方春鸟鸣叫， 

就是水流过世界上的家宅， 

人走过旧梦和废诗、落日和断桥。 

走过我们言语的碎屑， 

我们用怨恨消磨掉的长夜； 

唱一些嘶哑走调的歌谣， 

笑一个再也不为谁回旋的笑。 

啊，平原正在扩大， 

一条路在遗忘的地图上延伸， 

我在一夜又一夜的黑暗中化成风， 

化成烛火，烧着我们自己的虚空。 

不要再说那些陌生人的故事了， 

那只是蟋蟀在枕边啃噬。 

不要说前生、今生和日月的恒在， 

砂钟在翻转，翻转荒芜的灵台。 

候鸟在夕光中侧翼， 

一个季节就这样悲伤的来临， 

歌唱完了它又再唱一遍， 

世界消失了它也只能这样。 

然而我只想静静的 

躺在一个人的身边，

任天上流云的辉光 

一日如千年的漂过我们的脸。

END

结尾诗引自廖伟棠《来生书 序诗》

**Author's Note:**

> 随便废话两句作为后记吧。  
> 首先抱歉我没有加注释的习惯，如果这篇真的要加注释可能要累死，太懒我就放过自己了。遇到不认识的感兴趣就去查查，不感兴趣就“阿巴阿巴”过去不会妨碍阅读。  
> 史实有一些小出入，主要是藤原清河遣唐时代突厥和嚈哒都已经衰落被回鹘取代，出于我个人的趣味文里就这么处理了。反正幻觉里的事，谁知道是真是假呢。  
> 可以再多废话一点的是几个西域人的名字。“葛勒”在突厥语里是“黑”的意思，“盘陀”是粟特语“仆从”的意思，“拂耽延”是粟特语“第一件礼物”也就是指“头胎仔”的意思。  
> 其次非常非常感谢花生太太的热情评论。作为小透明非常惶恐，本来打算拖个一年半载的文在太太的关爱下飞快写完了。谢谢太太的鸡血，阅读太太有趣的评论也是写文的一大乐趣之一。本来没有打算写葛勒出家的事，因为太太在评论里提到壁画，我其实深爱敦煌，就一路加戏加到了最后。如果没有太太这段评论，那么就没有故事里关于敦煌的一切。  
> 还要感谢2345太太，太太的威逼也是我写这篇文的动力（x）。因为太太非常喜欢核能公牛，要求一定要为可爱的核能公牛加戏。所以在2345太太的指导下，最后让可爱的核能公牛出来蹦哒了一下！啊，我爱它！！这个结尾挺爽挺带感。  
> 最后花生太太关于长安一年的建议我想想…说不定可以写一写什么长安志怪之类的鬼故事。但是才疏学浅，可能也写不成什么像样的东西。  
> 我是个路人，不太会写文，故事词不达意非常粗陋。勉强看到这里的人（如果真有这样的人2333）希望多去关注可爱的花生太太和2345太太，有稳定高质量的产出，强烈推荐，入股不亏。  
> 最后的最后，莫高窟真的值得去一趟。可以在那里看见脆弱的肉身是如何用信仰对抗无常。  
> 感受一下敦煌刺血和墨写成的某《金刚般若波罗蜜经》题记：  
> 天祐三年岁次丙寅四月五日，八十三老翁刺血和墨，手写此经，流布沙州。一切信士、国土安宁，法轮常转。以死写之，乞早过世，余无所愿。


End file.
